Limits of Friendship
by Vialana
Summary: Taichi/Yamato :: Taichi and Yamato have lousy luck when it comes to dating. Sora comes up with a plan to get both of them dating again but just how does she do it? And what exactly does it entail?
1. Dumpsville

Okies, this fic is for CCPheonix's Taito contest, so you can already tell what sort of fic this is. Don't like yaoi and taito, then leave.

Righty, this idea's actually been bugging me for a while and I wasn't going to post it just yet, but I saw the contest and couldn't resist.

Anyways, hope you enjoy, luv, Vialana, Mistress of Night.

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters featured in this fan fiction.

****

The Limits of Friendship

Dumpsville

__

"Hey guys, guess what!" Sora came bounding ecstatically over to the table where Yamato and Koushiro were sitting in the cafeteria, waiting for the other two digi-destined in high school to arrive. Her bouncing was interrupted when a glowering Taichi arrived on the scene and sat where Sora was about to sit.

She gave him a glare. "How considerate of you Taichi," she muttered sarcastically.

"Don't mention it," he grumbled and dug into his food, ignoring the concerned and slightly disgusted looks at the way he was eating sent his way by the other two at the table. Sora shrugged at this seemingly typical Taichi behaviour and sat down in the last available seat.

"Anyway, what I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, was that I got a letter from Mimi last night. She's moving back over here to stay, isn't that great!" Sora was grinning in absolute delight and two of the tables occupants were smiling along with her.

"Great, the pretty pink princess is gracing us with her presence again." Tai poked at his food, no longer interested in shoveling it down his throat. Yamato looked at him worriedly again, it wasn't like Taichi to be so dreary and it was especially strange for him not to eat. Koushiro looked a bit concerned, but also confused at Taichi's behaviour. Sora sent the child of courage another withering glare.

"All right Tai, what's your problem?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah right. 'Fess up."

Tai growled at her. "It's none of your business Sora."

Sora stared at him intently, then nodded in understanding. "So, she dumped you then?" Taichi threw down his chopsticks in anger. "Well, I did try to warn you, but would you listen to the advice of your _female_ best friend? _No_, of course not, after all, what would _I_ know about the inner workings of a _girl's_ mind, or anything about _Love_ even for that matter?"

"All right Sora, you don't have to rub it in." Taichi turned his angry countenance away from his friends to stare out the window moodily.

Koushiro cleared his throat and turned to Sora again. "So when did Mimi say she'd be here?"

Sora smiled at him, her irritation with Taichi forgotten for a short while. "This week some time, she said she'd be …" The conversation between the two went on, but it was mostly unimportant details that neither Courage nor Friendship were particularly interested in. One was wrestling with inner turmoil and the other was watching the first anxiously.

"Tai? Are you okay?" Yamato asked quietly.

The brunette turned to his best friend (okay, _male_ best friend, Sora was also his best friend) and looked for any mockery hidden in those blue irises. He found nothing but worry and friendship.

"Yeah … no, I suppose I'm not, but I don't want to talk about it right now."

"After school?"

"I'll be there. Wait … no soccer practice. After that?"

"Sure, I'll call band practice off a bit early."

"Thanks man."

"No probs."

That's all there was to it, simple words, simple comfort, but words weren't really needed to show their companionship, or the depths of their emotions for each other. And the comfort they drew from each other may have been simple, but it was deep and it was more than other friends could boast. All the digi-destined had a strong bond, but the one between Yamato and Taichi was so strong that most didn't even realise how strong it was unless they were close to them.

Sora knew the depth of their friendship, and probably knew more about their relationship than the two were able to discern themselves at this point in time. She caught their soft conversation and understood the emotional undercurrents beneath the few words spoken. She smiled, a slight knowing glint in her eye.

***

Sora ran through the halls, ignoring the possibility that she might get in trouble, distress etched on her features. _I hop I'm not too late. Please, don't le me be too late._ She sped up, her thoughts spurring her on further.

" … Look, I know this may be hard to accept, but I truly believe it's the best thing." The voice reached her ears as she turned the next corner into the long main corridor. There, just ahead, was a small crowd gathered around two figures. One, dressed in black with golden blond hair styled so meticulously that it could not be mistaken for anyone other than Yamato.

_No, I'm too late!_ Sora slowed down, anguish at her inability to run faster showing in the slump to her shoulders. The same prissy self-centred voice reached her ears again.

"It's not you, it's me, really and once I get everything straightened out, I hope we can still be friends, but until then, I'll need some time and a bit of space." The small crowd parted slightly and the trendy high-heeled snotty bitch who had spoken walked through, passing Sora with a sneer.

Whispers broke out among the few kids left who remained after the show as they started to disperse and Sora pushed passed them in an effort to reach her friend. "Matt?" she asked quietly when she reached him leaning heavily against the lockers.

"Sora, not now. Can you just, leave me be for now?" He looked at her pleadingly, the unshed tears in his eyes begging for her acceptance. Sora nodded and he smiled slightly then walked away, wounded and shot down.

"Oh, Yamato," Sora whispered sadly to his retreating back.

***

"You too huh?"

"Yeah."

"Stupid bitches."

"Couldn't have put it better myself." Plonk. The stone Yamato lobbed into the air fell with a small splash into the small lake in Odaiba park. He and Taichi were walking slowly along the shoreline, Yamato with his guitar slung over one shoulder, Taichi with his training bag on his back and soccer ball in hand. They finally reached their destination: a large rock outcrop overhanging the lake and shaded by a large copse of trees. They sat down in this peaceful spot and merely listened to the soothing sound of the wind blowing gently through the lush green leaves of the summer-blooming trees.

"So, what did you get this time?" Taichi grinned and looked at his friend who grinned back.

"'It's not you it's me', " Yamato imitated his ex's high pitched nasal voice farcically. Taichi laughed.

"Oh, and did you also get: 'We can still be friends'?" Taichi's impersonation of his old girlfriend's voice was also quite unflattering.

"Yeah, I did. Why do they do that? They say those things and then don't give any sort of explanation. I mean, if it were me, I'd at least have the courtesy of being honest."

Taichi snorted. "Yeah right. Tell me the last time you ever dumped a girl?"

Yamato thought and opened his mouth a few times. Then he closed it and glared at Taichi, who laughed. "You're pathetic man. Every girl you've gone out with has dumped you."

"You're not much better," Yamato grumbled darkly, crossing his arms.

"Hey!" Taichi was about to say something, then stopped and blushed. "I suppose I'm not."

"See?" Yamato stuck his tongue out in a juvenile manner that was becoming rarer to see from him. Taichi laughed again.

"So we're both pathetic. But at least we can laugh about it."

"True. I suppose when you get down to it, friendship matters more than dating."

"Most of the time."

Yamato grinned. "You would say that."

"I'm not the bearer of Friendship. You probably hold it in higher esteem than I do."

"Are you saying that our friendship isn't as important as some stupid self-centred slut?" There was a glint of something in Yamato's eyes that warned this question wasn't as idle as it sounded. But Taichi already knew that.

"Nothing matters more than our friendship, Matt." Taichi slung his arm around the blond boy's shoulder and Yamato leaned into the embrace. "Nothing will ever come between us."


	2. Sincerity's Return and Love's Plan

__

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and sorry about the spelling, I'll try to be more careful this time. I heard about this contest from Ixi-Vulpix's story 'Model Behavior'. The rules are there, not to mention the story's cool too. I'm not sure when the comp started but the closing date is by 30th June. Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy.

****

Sincerity's Return and Love's Plan

Taichi sighed mournfully and rested his head on his crossed arms, staring ahead of him at the blackboard and the meaningless scribble he saw upon it.

_This is making even less sense than last year. I thought I was supposed to learn and understand more if I repeated this class._

Taichi sighed again and turned his head, trying to catch Koushiro's eye. The red-head glanced over at him quickly and gestured his head to the front of the room, a clear signal that perhaps Taichi should pay more attention. Taichi sighed yet once more and turned his head back to the board and the meaningless mathematics scribbled all over it.

A knock at the door a few minutes later saved him from total insanity as he tried to wrap his head around the first problem they'd been given. The teacher excused himself and went over to answer it. A whispered conversation outside the classroom occurred and moments later their maths teacher led a tall pink-haired girl into the room.

Taichi and Koushiro sat up straighter and glanced at each other with huge smiles on their faces as the teacher introduced the girl. "Class, I'd like you to meet a new student, Tachikawa Mimi."

"Hi." Mimi waved and looked around the classroom. There were a few boys who grinned and waved back, some of them winking in her direction. She screwed her nose up in disgust and looked at the other side of the classroom and spotted two very familiar grinning boys. Her eyes lit up and she grinned in return. "Tai! 'Shiro!" She waved and ran over to them, giving the two boys each a huge hug. "Oh, I've missed you so much!"

"Hey Mimi," Taichi gave her a peck on the cheek. "Long time no see."

"Yeah, how have you been?" Koushiro smiled and returned her hug.

"I've been great, but it's so much better being back here with you guys." Mimi smiled and clapped her hands together in delight. "Oh, you can't believe how glad I am to be back."

Their attention returned to the front of the classroom as their teacher cleared his throat. "Uh, now that Miss Tachikawa has been acquainted, could you all return your attention to the problem —"

_Ring!_ Saved by the bell. The teacher looked at the clock and shrugged. "Well, I'll expect those problems finished by tomorrow's lesson. Class dismissed." Everyone got up and left, talking excitedly about the new student and the end of the torture session that was maths class.

As Koushiro, Taichi and Mimi all exited the room they were grinning like idiots and talking so fast and ecstatically that everyone around them looked at them funny. Mimi finally held up her hands and called out, "Stop!" Taichi and Koushiro looked at her and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Meems," Taichi apologised. "Guess we're just so glad to see you."

"I know, but my hearing can't take too much." Mimi smiled again. "So, where's everyone else?"

"Well, Jyou's attending med. school, TK and Kari are still in junior high with the other new digi-destined and Matt and Sora are in another class."

Mimi frowned as she thought of something. "But, Tai, shouldn't you be with them?"

Tai glowered and Koushiro let out a nervous laugh, answering for him. "Uh, Tai's repeating last years mathematics. That's why he's in our class." Koushiro quickly switched topics as it looked as though Taichi was about to snap in anger. "So, what's your schedule like Mimi?"

Mimi fished around in the small handbag on her shoulder. "Uh, let's see … here it is." She handed over a folded piece of paper to Koushiro, who scanned it and smiled.

"Hey, prodigious! You're in most of my classes, all of them except gym and computers. I understand gym, you're in the girl's class, but you're doing cooking instead of computers." Koushiro looked at her quizzically. "I didn't know you liked cooking."

Mimi pulled a face. "It was either that or computers, and you know me 'Shiro, I'm the last person you'd call on to know anything about that sort of stuff."

The second bell rang for everyone to get to class. Taichi swore in irritation. 

"Sorry guys, I gotta run, I've got gym." He then literally ran down the hallway. "It's great to have you back Meems!" He called out as he ran, almost colliding with an innocent group of girls chatting near the corner.

Koushiro shook his head and Mimi giggled. "Same old Tai."

***

Taichi changed in record time and ran out of the locker room as fast as he could to be there for role call.

"Mr. Yagami." Taichi froze at the irate tone in the Coach's voice. "Late again I see."

"Uh … Coach, you see, I was, uh …"

"Five laps Yagami, you know the drill."

Taichi sighed and a few people in the class snickered. "Yes Coach." He started running as the others in the class resumed a soccer game started last gym lesson.

By the time he finished, he was panting a bit and the game was already underway. Coach got up off the bench and walked over to him. Taichi readied himself for the lecture that was sure to come and bowed his head slightly.

"Taichi," the Coach sounded disappointed. "Really, I expected better of you, you should know that even though you're the best soccer player this school has, it doesn't excuse you from turning up on time …" 

Taichi let his mind wander, he could probably recite this speech from memory, he'd been late that many times, but still not only did he manage to pass gym, but he passed with flying colours. Punctuality wasn't something Taichi usually concerned himself with, even with his favourite class. Taichi could be punctual, he knew all to well the danger of being late when lives are on the line, but this was school, so he could relax a bit if he wanted.

" … And I don't want you making a habit of it." Taichi caught the last sentence and nodded dutifully.

"Sure Coach, I'll try to be on time next time." He really did try and he was getting better, but he still had a bit of a reputation for being late on occasion.

Coach sighed and gave up. Taichi was never late for a game or for training and he knew that when there was a class practical test he always showed up on time for that too. It wasn't that Taichi was lazy exactly, he just had his priorities set out differently to most.

"Tai, you're gonna have to sit on the bench until I call a break."

"Sure." Taichi walked over to the bench and sat down beside Yamato, who was leaning against the wall and dozing slightly, not at all paying attention to what was happening on the field.

"Hey, Matt guess what." Yamato opened his eyes to look at his friend who was visibly bouncing with excitement. He raised and eyebrow and smiled slightly. Must be important if Taichi was this thrilled. Taking the slight movement as assent to continue Taichi started to speak when he was interrupted by someone addressing him nearby.

"Hey, Tai, who was that girl you were with earlier in the hall?" It was one of Taichi's teammates who had just come off the field. "She was hot. Is she a friend of yours, do you think maybe you could set me up with her?"

Taichi gave him a weird look. "I'm not sure if Mimi's into jocks all that much."

"Mimi's here!" Yamato opened his eyes completely and looked at Taichi with a smile on his face, irritating the jock by interrupting his and Taichi's conversation. "She's arrived already?"

Taichi ignored his teammate as Yamato spoke. He smiled and replied, "Yeah, she walked into mine and Izzy's maths class. She was asking about everyone. We'll meet up with her at lunch next."

"Man, I can't wait to see her. It's been so long."

"Yeah, I —" Whatever Taichi had been about to say was cut off when the annoying jock from before interrupted their conversation again.

"Hey, Yamato, you want a piece of her too? No biggie, we can share her, I'm sure she'll like that, two's always better than one."

Yamato's eyes glazed over with fury and he was about to knock him unconscious, but before he could, Taichi's fist had already connected with the guy's jaw.

"What the hell was that for Yagami?!" The guy held his chin tenderly and spat a bit of blood out of his mouth. Taichi's punch had split his lip.

"No one talks about my friends like that!" Taichi's voice was an icy cold fire of rage.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" He stood up, majorly pissed that someone he called friend and teammate would throw a punch at him.

Yamato spoke this time. "_We_ are going to make you sorry if you ever say something like that about her again." He cracked his knuckles in a threatening manner. "Got it? No one insults our friends."

Now jocks aren't necessarily as stupid as most people think, and this guy certainly got the point very quickly. He nodded reluctantly with a dark glare for the two of them. No one was stupid enough to mess with Taichi and Yamato. Hell, the fights they had with each other were just as legendary as those with people who pissed them off. Neither really looked it, but they were fiercest fighters at their school, but it took a lot to piss them off, so everyone was careful not to agitate them too far.

Although, that didn't mean that everyone feared the two of them, Taichi and Yamato only ever fought if someone had done something really despicable. Everyone knew that anyone who crossed them deserved everything they got. Like this guy.

Of course, fighting for the right reasons didn't excuse the two of them for fighting at all. As the Coach soon demonstrated by coming over and calling out, "Yagami, Ishida! Over here now!" The two glanced at each other and sighed then walked over to Coach to receive their punishment.

***

Yamato leaned heavily against the lockers and winced. "Ouch, my muscles are killing me."

"I know what you mean." Even being the fitter of the two, Taichi still felt the aches in his muscles from their punishment. "Coach was pretty harsh this time. Twenty sprint runs, ten laps — running, not jogging — and fifty push-ups."

"Don't forget the sit-ups," Yamato interjected dryly, pulling of his shirt with a cringe.

"How could I?" Taichi pulled of his own sweaty shirt and stretched himself out a bit, wincing slightly. He was perhaps a bit more used to this than Yamato, who was now lying on the bench, without a shirt, breathing heavily. "You okay Matt?"

"Not sure. I have to get my breath back, but I'm not sure I can move properly." Yamato winced and cried out slightly in pain as he tried to sit up. "Guess I should have stretched before, like you said."

"Yeah, but you're not really used to this any way. Coach should have been a bit lenient on you because of that, and because you didn't actually throw a punch."

"Doesn't matter, everyone knows that I'm always involved when it comes to things like this. I'd never let you stand alone, even to get punishment." Yamato managed to get himself into a proper sitting position. "Man Tai, how can you do this three times a week?"

"Well, usually we don't do quite that much, and we have a longer time to do it in, so it doesn't put as much strain on us as this." Taichi noticed that Yamato was in more pain than he was letting on. He sat on the bench behind Yamato and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Tai?"

"Don't worry Matt, I'm just giving you a massage. You're muscles are really sore and strained."

Taichi couldn't see it, but he could feel Yamato's smile of gratitude. "Thanks Tai."

Taichi grinned in return." No problem man." Then he started rubbing away the soreness in Yamato's shoulders and back, relaxing them both with his soothing actions.

***

Yamato rolled his head around as he walked out into the main corridor. "Thanks Tai, it feels a lot better." He looked at his friend walking beside him. "Where exactly did you learn how to do that?"

"I took a course last summer on basic physiotherapy and first aid. I figured it would probably be beneficial in an emergency situation, or even for everyday stuff."

"Well, it certainly was. Are you sure you don't want me to return the favour?"

"No, I'm all right, I'm used to straining muscles, I'll just take things a bit easier today. Thanks though."

"Sure." Gym class was on just before lunch, so Taichi and Yamato weren't late for another class, just late for a meeting with their friends. As they reached the cafeteria and the loud noise of hundreds of kids eating and talking washed over them, the two of them peered about in an attempt to find their friends in the huge mass.

"Damn," Yamato muttered, only loud enough for Taichi to hear. "Where could they … oh no!" Yamato froze and tried to hide behind Taichi. The brunette turned his confused face in the direction that Yamato was last looking and groaned.

"Man, I do not need this now."

"You don't need it? How do you think I feel, I have to put up with this every day." Yamato snarled just before he and Taichi were engulfed in a huge mob of yelling, screaming, giggling, love-struck girls.

"Oh, Yamato, I've missed you!"

"Yamato, why don't you ever return my calls?"

"Darling Yamato, won't you go out with me?"

"Yamato, I made these cookies just for you."

"Yamato, why were you so late to lunch?"

"Did you miss me Yamato?"

"Yamato …"

"Yamato …"

"Yamato …"

On and on it went until both boys were ready to snap. Until they heard:

"Matt!" And a blurry pink figure leaped into Yamato's arms.

"Mimi!" Yamato laughed and clung to her in delight, whirling her around. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek and set her down. "I've missed you. When did you come in?"

"Last night at about seven. Oh, I'm so glad to see you Matt!" She grabbed him in a tight squeeze and Yamato couldn't help letting out a small cry. Mimi looked at him in surprise. "Yamato? Is something wrong?"

"I just have a few sore muscles that's all." He smiled. "Don't worry, I'm fine." He placed his arm around her waist and walked off with Taichi close behind, sticking his tongue out at the distraught and envious fan-girls who were being completely ignored by their idol.

Mimi led them back to the table where Sora and Koushiro were sitting already, waiting for them.

"What took you so long?" Koushiro asked.

"We had a bit of a fight in gym and had to stay back for a bit of 'discipline'." Taichi sat down next to the younger boy. Mimi took a seat next to Sora and Yamato sat at the end of the table between Taichi and Mimi.

Koushiro winced. "Ouch."

"Yeah." Yamato leaned back in his chair and reveled in not having to move for a while.

"So," Mimi struck up a conversation. "Tell me all the gossip. What's going on with everyone."

"Well, we're still in school, obviously," Koushiro answered, "Jyou's still studying to be a doctor, Sora's the school's tennis champion, Taichi's still the captain and best player on the soccer team, Matt's still lead singer of his now even more popular band. I suppose I'm just concentrating on school and on trying to pass my classes, however, I have become the high school's head of computer club. The younger kids are being kids, breezing through school and having fun. Davis is still playing soccer. He and Ken are best friends and are now on Taichi's out of school team. Ken's become a lot less paranoid about being a genius and is enjoying his life now. Miyako's become the junior school's head of computer club and is a vital part of the high school's club as well. Iori entered a martial arts competition a little while ago and is now Odaiba's junior kendo champion. Kari has won a few prizes for some of her photography work and TK lead his junior high team to victory in the last basketball championships."

Mimi grinned. "Wow, I'm so proud of you all."

"What about you Mimi?" Yamato asked.

"Me? Oh, there's nothing much to tell. I've been shopping a lot and going to parties, meeting new people, having fun. Uh, but there was one thing. Just recently I was offered a modeling job for a teenage magazine, but by that time I knew about the move, so I couldn't take it up. But they told me they'd put in a good word for me and asked me to go to the Japanese branch of the magazine if I was still interested in the job."

"That's great Mimi." Sora embraced her friend. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Sora. Do you think I should go?"

"Definitely!" Taichi grinned. "You'd blow them away with your style."

"What magazine is it?" Yamato asked. "My dad has a few connections, he could put in another good word if you wanted."

"Really? Thank you Matt. Thanks all of you, for being so nice. I really missed all of you and I know I've said that a lot, but really, it's hard to find such true and caring friends." Mimi wiped away a tear and smiled again.

"We'll always be here for you, Meems." Sora gave her another squeeze. "You know that."

"Yeah. Anyway, what about other gossip. How are you love lives going?" Mimi grinned as Koushiro and Sora blushed and looked away. "'Shiro?"

"Uh … well … uh … Miyako and I … well … we … uh … we're sort of … seeing each other … as of yesterday."

"Way to go Izzy!" Taichi clapped him on his back. "I knew you two would get it together eventually."

"Congrats man." Yamato smiled at him. "You deserve a good relationship like that."

"Oh, that's so adorable," Mimi squealed. Then she looked a bit thoughtful. "I never really picked it, but I wish you luck anyway."

Sora wasn't grinning, but she was smiling softly. "That's great 'Shiro. I wish you the best."

"Thanks guys, but I'm not to sure how long this may last … you know what Miya's like and I'm not quite sure how to act in a relationship. I've never really been in one before."

"Don't worry Izzy, you'll do fine." Taichi grinned again. "You're a smart guy, you'll be able to figure things out."

"I hope so," Koushiro muttered, slightly embarrassed still about telling them.

"Sora?" Mimi asked, turning her attention away from Koushiro so he could regain his composure.

Sora blushed slightly. "I don't really like anyone right now. But this morning I found a letter addressed to me in my mailbox. It's from an admirer and it's so sweet, but I don't know who sent it."

"Was there a return address?" Mimi asked curiously. Romantic things like this had always intrigued her.

"No, it didn't even have my address, they must have actually come to my apartment and put it in the box themselves." Sora brought it out and looked at it, a soft expression on her features. "I wish I did know who sent it, so I could at least thank them for being so sweet."

"I'm sure you'll find out eventually," Mimi told her.

"What about you Meems," Sora asked before Mimi could open her mouth to ask Taichi and Yamato. It was only a few days since they had both been dumped and though they acted like they usually did, they were probably still sore about the situation.

"Me?" Mimi looked around curiously, picking up that there was something going on that she didn't know about. She blushed and looked down. "There's someone that I like, but I'm not sure if they like me back."

"Why don't you just ask? I mean, the worst thing that could happen is you'd get completely shot down." Taichi blurted out. Sora and Mimi gave him a withering look.

"That's the sort of thing I would expect from you Taichi," Sora glared at him. "You don't know anything about how to deal with a girl that likes you."

"Hey, I resent that."

"It's true though. You haven't been able to keep a girlfriend for longer than three weeks."

Taichi looked hurt that Sora pointed this out. Yamato glared at her and defended him. "Hey, that's not all Taichi's fault."

"Don't bother sticking up for him Yamato, you're not much better."

"Sora?" Mimi looked a bit worried. "What are you doing?"

"Teaching them a lesson. I'm a bit sick of how inconsiderate they can be. The fact that they can't hold a relationship together for longer than a month only proves that they're both completely unaware of how to deal with other people's feelings."

"That's not true!" Both Taichi and Yamato spoke out in anger.

"I'll bet you couldn't even hold a relationship with each other together for longer than a month."

"Oh yeah?" Both Yamato and Taichi were so riled up that they didn't quite take in the terms of the bet before accepting. "You're on."

Sora grinned, that knowing glint in her eye again. "Good. Prove me wrong. As of tomorrow, you two are officially a couple."


	3. The Truth Comes Out

__

Wow! I can't believe I have this many reviews for like two chapters! Sorry I didn't update earlier, but I had a few problems. Anyway, in regards to reviews … I love you all! You're all so nice! In regards to certain pairings, I am actually having some sub-plots in here, so they're there for a reason, if you read this chapter I hope you'll understand why. Now, on with the fic.

****

The Truth Comes Out

"So um Sora?"

"Yeah Meems?"

"What exactly was that stunt you pulled back in the cafeteria at lunch?" Mimi looked a bit worried and confused about everything that had gone on. "I think I missed something earlier, and then you asked Tai and Matt to date and things seemed even more confusing after that."

Sora stared at her friend for a while with a small smile on her face, then she snickered quietly. "I've been waiting months for an opportunity like that."

"Huh?" Mimi stopped walking completely and looked at Sora in total bafflement. "Sora, could you please explain what on earth is going on."

Sora glanced around at the other high schoolers nearby all walking out of the front entrance of the high school, eager to get home. They didn't seem to be too suspicious, but she daren't risk having anyone overhear what she was about to tell Mimi. "All right, but we'll have to wait until we reach my place, then I'll tell you everything."

"You better, I don't like being left out of the gossip loop."

***

"No way!"

"Yes way."

"I can't believe I completely missed it. Now that I think about it, it was so obvious!"

"I know, I can't believe no one else picked up on it either —especially the two of them."

"Well, you are the keeper of the crest of Love Sora, you do have something of an advantage with things like this." Mimi flicked her hair and smiled at the other girl reclining on the bed. The two of them were in Sora's room, gossiping and giggling like best friends. Currently, they lay at opposite ends of the bed so they could both lie down comfortably.

"I guess. I'm not to sure though."

Mimi sat up, a bit worried by the frown on Sora's features. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I could tell that Matt and Tai were meant to be together, I didn't necessarily need my crest to figure that one out, but I never has a hint of Koushiro and Miyako."

Mimi nodded. "You know, I though the same thing. I was really stunned when he told us. Truthfully I thought that he and Jyou would make a great couple."

Sora sat up with her eyes wide. "See, that's what I thought too! And I was sure that my crest was telling me that. I thought that Miyako would eventually be with Iori."

Mimi giggled. "Now they would make the most adorable couple. So Sora, seeing as you have this amazing sixth sense about love, who else is going to get together?"

"T.K and Kari."

Mimi snorted and waved her hand dismissively. "I knew that one already, that's obvious. What about Davis and Ken?"

"They will so get together."

Mimi squealed in delight. "Oh, that is so cute! We have to set them up too."

"We might already be too late." Sora smirked and Mimi looked at her perplexed. "I overheard Davis talking to Tai one time about Ken acting a little strange around him, and Davis almost revealed to Tai his feelings for Ken."

"What about Ken?"

"Oh, the love-struck looks he sends Davis' way are so obvious everyone's picked up on it … except Davis. But I'm sure it won't be too long before they figure it out and get together."

Mimi pouted. "Sora, it's no fun if we don't stick our noses in and push them together."

"With Tai and Matt, yes it was necessary, but Davis and Ken are a bit more honest with themselves, they know what they want and eventually they'll get it. I'm sure it won't be to long before they admit it." Sora lay back on her bed again and curled over slightly so she could still look Mimi in the eye. "Anyway, the only people I can't tell who they're going to be with are me and you. I don't even have the slightest hint about our future relationships. Right now I don't really like anyone, and besides, I don't think it works properly if I'm involved, seeing as it is my crest."

"I suppose." _Or maybe you're just blind to the fact that Love is staring at you right in the face, but you don't realise it._ Mimi sighed. "Maybe it only works if the two people are digi-destined."

"No, I knew that Jyou's brother and Jun would be together, and they're not digi-destined."

"Maybe we're just special." Mimi smiled at Sora, who returned the warm gesture.

"We always have been."

After that, the conversation turned to the many ways in which they could further push Yamato and Taichi together and make them realise that they are in actuality, soul-mates.

***

"Teeks, I have no idea what to do?!"

"Okay, Matt, first thing to do is calm down." Takeru's voice sounded worried. He'd never heard Yamato sound this freaked before. "Now, once you're calm, explain to me exactly what Sora did to get you so anxious."

"What did she do?! What didn't she do?! She used my pride and anger and stupid self-absorbed ego against me and tricked me into completing this stupid bet!" Yamato was about to raise a hand to his beautiful hair and start tearing chunks out, but realised what he was doing at the last second and settled for smashing his fist against the wall.

"Details Matt, I need details. What exactly is Sora making you do?"

Yamato blushed suddenly and mumbled something into the phone.

"What? Matt, I couldn't hear you."

"I said," Yamato growled furiously through clenched teeth, "Sora made a bet with me and Tai that we couldn't even date each other for a month without breaking up before hand."

"No way!"

"Yes way, and tomorrow, Taichi and I are officially a couple."

Takeru was silent for a long time, and Yamato started to get worried. "Teeks?"

"I'm here, I'm thinking about something."

"Like what?"

"Uh, nothing." Yamato knew his brother very well. He was blushing on the other end of the line, and he was also hiding something, something that made him slightly amused. If Yamato knew anything at all, he knew that whatever Takeru was keeping hidden involved him in a very major way. And he would probably not be as amused as his younger brother.

"Takeru," Yamato hissed warningly. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing." That statement was too innocent, even for Takeru … no, especially for Takeru.

"Takashi Takeru, you better not be planning anything."

"Would I do that? … Oh, sorry Matt, I've got to go, I think mother's home."

"Takeru, wait, don't you dare hang up!"

"Sorry Matt, gotta go. Bye!" Now all Yamato could hear was the dial tone.

"Great," he muttered as he hung up his own phone. Even his little brother was scheming something against him now. Was there any one who would sympathise with him?

Well, there was one …

His mind made up, Yamato called the only other person who could relate to his predicament and possibly help him deal with it.

***

__

Ring! Ring!

"Hold your horses, I'm coming!" Taichi ran out of his room, half dressed, and managed to pick up the phone after only the second ring. "Tai speaking."

"Man, I am so glad you're still home, I really need to talk to you." _Great, it's the one person I did NOT want to talk to right at this moment._ "Hey Matt, what's up?"

"What's up? Have you completely forgotten what Sora is making us do?" Oh, bad move. Yamato was really upset about the whole predicament.

"No, I didn't forget, I was just trying to push things aside for a while so I could relax for a little bit before the horror started tomorrow." Great, now he was irate too. Why did Yamato have to call and bring this up right now? Why couldn't he leave things and deal with them tomorrow?

Yamato obviously realised that taking his frustrations out on his best friend, who was also caged by this bet, was probably not the wisest thing to do. "Man, Tai, I'm sorry, I'm just really freaked by this whole thing."

"Don't sweat it man." Taichi was starting to feel a bit guilty for snapping at him. "I should have thought about it. So, what's on your mind? It probably is best if we get a few things out of the way before starting this whole thing."

"Like what?"

Taichi grinned, inspiration striking. "Are you a good kisser?"

"What?!" He could just picture Yamato's eye popping out right now, and his mouth opening and closing like a fish. The mental image caused Taichi to laugh out loud.

"Sorry man, I couldn't resist, I mean, we don't have to take this whole thing so seriously."

"You're right, I mean, all we have to do is stay with each other for a month, pretend we're totally in love and say no more about it. We sort of do that any way."

"What pretend like we're in love?"

"No you idiot, stick around each other a lot, but the other part shouldn't be too hard, I mean, Sora knows we're not serious about this whole thing, so it won't matter if we make it into a little bit of a joke."

"Yeah, it'll be more fun that way." Why did he have a strange pang in his chest? He and Yamato had joked around before, it was no different this time. Was it? Taichi tried to get his mind away from that strange feeling. "Can you imagine everyone's faces though? It'll be a riot!"

They both laughed as they imagined various looks of shock and surprise on everyone's faces tomorrow. It would almost be worth putting up with the façade for the whole month for that initial reaction.

"Can you imagine your team's reaction?"

"What about your band's?" Taichi was still grinning as he pondered on this. Then he remembered something. "Hey Matt, you never answered my question before."

"Which question?" The slight wavering hesitation in his voice told Taichi that Yamato knew exactly what Taichi was talking about.

"Are you a good kisser?"

Yamato didn't answer, then mumbled something softly.

"Could you speak up Yamato?"

"Tai, do I really have to answer this?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me."

"Fine. I … I wouldn't really know, I've never actually kissed anyone."

Taichi knew that shock was written all over his face. _No way, Matt's never been kissed before? But, what about all the girlfriends, the groupies, the fan girls? Why would anyone not want to kiss him? He's so … perfect._ Taichi managed to catch his thoughts after that as he realised that he'd left Yamato hanging on the line.

"Taichi!"

"What?"

"Where did you go just now?"

"Nowhere, I was just thinking."

"Right. So, what about you?"

"Huh?"

"A deal's a deal."

"Right, well … the truth is … I haven't either."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I am." Taichi could feel himself blushing. "I just never felt it was right with anyone I dated before, you know?"

"Yeah, I do know, why else do you think I'm in the same boat?"

Taichi smiled. "That's true. Man, you know what, I feel so much more relived tell you that. I've never really kept anything from you Matt, it kind of felt strange."

"I know what you mean. Hey Tai?"

"Yeah?"

"Look, whatever happens tomorrow, or for the rest of this month, can you promise me that it won't affect us in any way?"

"Of course Matt, you didn't have to ask."

"I know, but … I just have this really strange feeling that something could go seriously wrong and we could totally screw up our friendship. And I don't want that. I treasure our friendship more than anything."

Taichi felt really touched by Yamato's words. He knew that his blond friend had a very hard time expressing his feelings, especially about any kind of relationship. The fact that he not only mentioned anything about how he felt, but also how strongly he felt about the two of them, stirred something deep in Taichi and he smiled, wishing that Yamato could be there to see how much those words meant to Taichi.

"Thanks Matt, I feel the same way. Nothing will ever come between us, I promise."

Taichi could feel Yamato's smile. "Thanks Tai. I should go now, thanks for talking all of this through with me, I really do appreciate it and I feel a lot better now."

"Hey, that's what friends are for — you should know that."

Yamato laughed. "Right. See you tomorrow Tai."

"Later." They hung up.

Taichi stood by the phone for a while and smiled, his eyes distant and unfocused, as though he were staring at something no one else could see. Hikari watched this from just behind the doorframe to her bedroom. She giggled softly and ducked completely inside her room. "They are so adorable."

The voice on the other end of her mobile was anxious. "Well? How did it go?"

Hikari grinned. "T.K, I think Sora's plan is going perfectly."


	4. And So It Begins

__

Thank you again for all the reviews. I hope this next part spices things up a bit. Enjoy.

****

And So It Begins

Taichi walked out of his front door, calling out his good-byes to Hikari and his parents as he did so. As soon as he left the apartment building, his face lit up with a huge evil grin as he thought about something he'd planned last night.

_Matt is so in for it today. I know it probably seems a bit mean, but I just can't resist the opportunity._

Taichi's grin grew further as he recalled certain aspects of his plan. It was genius, plain and simple. There was a reason he'd become the leader, his plans were fool proof. He just hoped that Yamato wouldn't get too angry at him, some things he'd had planned wouldn't work if his friend was annoyed with him.

Whistling happily as he walked down the street on his way to school, Taichi continued planning and thought about what a wonderful day it would soon become.

***

__

What a miserable day. I can't believe this is happening to me.

Yamato groaned as his alarm went off and he reluctantly rolled off his bed and got up, not quite ready to meet the day.

_I'm sure Tai's probably whistling nonchalantly,_ Yamato thought as he quickly packed his bag,_ nothing bothers him._

Despite the conversation he'd had with his friend last night, Yamato was still quite apprehensive about today, he just wasn't sure how the revelation that he and Taichi were now an 'item' would be taken among their peers. Not that he would ever show he cared, but inside Yamato had always been a bit unsure of how people would think of him.

Taichi was one of the only people who knew about this slight insecurity and Yamato knew that he would never use it against him. It was only a slightly reassuring thought.

Finished with his packing, Yamato washed and dressed and finally spent a bit of time doing his hair. He grabbed his house keys from the kitchen table went outside and locked the door behind him and stood on the threshold on his apartment for a moment.

"Today is going to be hell."

***

"Today is going to be so fun!" Mimi had spent the night over at Sora's and was walking with her friend to school. "I can't wait to see Tai and Matt today."

"That's great Mimi, but I'm sure they'll still be there when we arrive, so it's not totally necessary for us to walk this fast." Sora, the usually more energetic of the duo, was being dragged quickly along by the hand. When Mimi was excited about something, nothing could stop her enthusiasm, not even tired muscles and protesting aches in her feet.

However, Sora wasn't as immune to such physical discomforts, even when she was excited about something. Which was probably why she was panting and lagging behind, protesting against the fast pace the child of Sincerity kept.

"Oh, sorry Sors." Mimi slowed down. "You know what I'm like. Give me a chance to go shopping or play matchmaker and nothing can stand in my way."

"Yeah, I know." Sora stopped to catch her breath. She looked over at Mimi to say something else and spotted someone walking along a street nearby. "Hey, isn't that Matt?"

Mimi turned around and grinned. "It is. Hey, Matt!" Mimi called him over. Even from a distance, they could see that Yamato's smile was slightly apprehensive.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Yamato greeted them lightly and started walking with them.

"Nothing. How are you feeling about today?" Mimi smirked as she saw the slight twinge of fear in Yamato's eyes.

"Do you want the truth?"

"Yes."

"Pissed as hell!" Yamato suddenly glared at them. "What the hell is with that plan anyway? I never got a chance to ask you. Is this some sort of sick joke or something?" The questions were directed at both of them, but as Sora was the one to make the bet, she answered.

"No, it's not a joke. I want you and Tai to prove that you both can have a relationship that won't fall apart after a month. It's not that hard. Actually, I've made it easier for you both."

"Easier?" Yamato's eyebrow twitched threateningly. "I'm dating my best friend."

"Exactly. There will be no major trust issues as you both already know everything there is to know about the other." Yamato still wasn't convinced by her argument. Sora sighed. "Look, which one of us holds the crest of Love?"

"You do."

"So, which one of us is more capable and competent enough to be handing out advice on relationships?"

"Mimi." Yamato smirked and Sora glared at him.

"Fine, if you don't want my help with working out your relationship then you'll lose the bet and will have to suffer the consequences." Sora beamed inwardly as Yamato went pale.

"Wait … what consequences?"

"Oh nothing much. You'll just have to take Jun out for dinner as well as the rest of your fan club if you don't manage to prove you can hold a relationship together with Taichi."

"Does Taichi have to suffer also if we both fail?"

"Of course. The soccer team has as big a fan base as your band."

"So it's blackmail."

"No, it's a bet, you knew that when you agreed."

Yamato glared at the devious girl and folded his arms irritably. "Fine, you're competent enough to deal out advice to me. So, I'm dating my best friend. Explain to me why that's better than dating a complete stranger."

"You two have known each other for ages, you know everything about each other. The best kind of relationships are based on trust and friends have an advantage when they date as there is already a high degree of trust between them."

"I suppose that makes sense." There was something bugging Yamato about the way Sora was speaking about all this, it was almost as if … _it's almost as if she wants this relationship between me and Tai to be a real one, and a permanent one at that!_

Yamato's eyes widened at the realisation and looked over at Mimi. She had the same dreamy yet devious look in her eye as Sora. She was probably thinking the same thing.

_Just what the hell is going on here? What are those two playing at? Is this just a bet, or is this really something a whole lot more?_

***

Tai walked in to school felling bouncy and jubilant.

It was strange, he was really looking forward to today, he knew that most people in his position would be freaking, but he was completely the opposite.

_Oh well, no one's ever accused me of being remotely normal._

Smiling and waving to people he met in the hallway, Tai almost missed seeing his friends congregating around Yamato. The stylish blond boy himself leaning against his locker, facing away from Taichi.

_What a perfect opportunity to implement my plan! _Taichi grinned and walked stealthily over to the group, the only person noticing him being Sora.

Recognising the look on his face as the one he had on just before pulling a prank, Sora wisely said nothing as Taichi crept over to situate himself behind Yamato. Sora smiled secretively, noticing that the blond boy was completely oblivious to Taichi's presence nearby.

That is, until …

"Good morning Yama," Taichi said in a cheerful voice near Yamato's ear, startling the poor boy. He wrapped his arms around Yamato from behind and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "It's wonderful to see you." Taichi couldn't help grinning at the priceless look of shock on Yamato's face.

Sora, Mimi and Koushiro couldn't help the snickers that came out, even as they held their hands clamped tightly to their mouths. A few people walking nearby caught sight of the scene and laughed out loud. Yamato felt absolutely mortified.

"Tai," he hissed warningly. "What are you doing?"

"Just play along Yama."

Yamato looked at him quizzically when he used that cute nickname again but shrugged it off. _Since Tai's not taking this whole thing seriously, I suppose I was just being a bit paranoid earlier. I guess Sora just had me a little scared with the way she was talking as though me and Tai were 'meant to be'. Tai probably doesn't think that. _Then he grinned in a way that rivaled Taichi. _Well if Tai's not taking this seriously then I shouldn't either. That is what we agreed on last night after all. _

"All right," Yamato warned him, "but you asked for it."

Taichi barely had any time to consider that remark before Yamato turned around in his arms and called out, "Tai-chan! Oh, I'm so happy to see you." He returned the peck on the cheek and smiled dazzlingly as he embraced his friend, bringing Taichi closer. A few more people looked over and laughed and pointed and whispered. 

Now it was Taichi's turn to feel a bit embarrassed.

With his mouth pressed close to Tai's neck, Yamato whispered, "You so asked for it this morning Yagami. If you want to play, then I'll meet you hand for hand, or kiss for kiss if you'd prefer."

Trying to ignore the strange dizzying sensation he felt as Yamato's breath tickled his throat, Taichi grinned and whispered back, "I wouldn't have it any other way Ishida."


	5. Can I Ask A Question?

__

Wow! I can't believe how many reviews I'm getting! I love you guys, you really all are an inspiration for me, I tend to write more and faster when I'm motivated. I hope I write better too. Enjoy the next chappie.

****

Can I Ask a Question?

There were many other shows of affection between the two digi-destined. It seemed to many that they were trying to outdo each other in shock value and original ideas.

After the event in the hallway, they went to English class, where Taichi and Yamato exchanged notes of detailed affection that, inwardly, had them rolling around on the classroom floor in hysterics, but outwardly added to the competitive nature of the relationship they were showing the others.

With each note, the receiver would send the other a sickly love-struck expression of happiness after reading the contents and then write a lengthy reply to which the original sender would beam at the original receiver with an even more sickly love-struck expression of happiness.

It was just a repetitive cycle of the same sickly sweet sappiness, enhanced with every revolution of the loop.

By the time English class had ended, the other students in the class were so grateful to get out of the stiflingly, cloyingly sweet atmosphere of the room and the newly pronounced couple.

By this time, everyone in the school knew about the relationship. Surprisingly, very few people said anything against it openly. The majority of the opposition against the coupling was from the fan bases for the school band and soccer team. Many girls that day had red eyes and sniffled a lot with miserable expressions on their faces.

There were a few jeering comments from some of the dumbasses of the school who didn't understand the concept of free-thinking, but they had always ignored them any way, so why would now be different?

When Lunch finally rolled around, Taichi and Yamato were old news, everyone knew about them.

"Man, I can't believe how many people are so supportive of this." Yamato looked around at the people who stared at them then smiled. A few people had already come up to them and told them what an inspiration they were for their generation.

"Yeah, who'd have thought we'd end up being role models for social morality." Taichi looked a bit frightened at this thought.

Yamato smiled as he picked up on this. He wrapped an arm around Taichi and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "You know, I don't think I've ever had so many people admire me before. Some of these people hate my band and our music, but now they're coming up to me and asking for an autograph. It's quite flattering really."

Taichi smirked at him and whispered back. "Don't get a big head Yama, or I'll have to find some way to bring you down to earth." To highlight his point, Taichi pinched Yamato's butt.

Yamato yelped and glared at Taichi as a few people snickered. "I'll pay you back for that," he promised.

"I'm looking forward to it." Taichi winked and walked off seductively to where their friends were sitting.

"Damn, now how am I suppose to stay angry when he acts like that?" Yamato shook his head and walked after Taichi, leaving people behind him dumbstruck at the many implications inferred from their conversation.

***

The rest of the day passed without much further incident. In the period after lunch, both Taichi and Yamato had maths, but because Taichi was in a different class, they had an opportunity to act out a disappointed farewell in front of a few people in the hallway.

They both inwardly felt like laughing hysterically as their overacting turned even more melodramatic than they intended, but it got the desired affect from their crowd. Yamato saw a few girls from his fan club wiping away tears at the sappy scene, which was rather strange, as they were some of the fans who burst into tears when they found out he was with Taichi.

/I guess they changed their mind about us. We must be better actors than we thought./

Their last period for the day was social studies.

Now, as every single student in the school knew about and were talking of nothing else besides their relationship, it was safe to assume that a fair few of the teachers, if not all, knew about it too.

Ms. B, their social studies teacher was one of the first to find out.

Being a human rights activist among other things, including an environmentalist, a member of various charitable organisations to help third world countries as well as an animal rights activist, Ms. B was bound to say something about the couple.

And she did.

For the whole period, she praised Taichi and Matt for being so forthright with each other and fighting against the social norm to stand up for what they believe in. The class eventually turned into a lecture on how society was trying to stifle humans and turn them into mindless drones unless someone stood up against the oppression and fought for what they believed in.

She never remembered that she had set them a huge essay for homework the previous lesson, much to the delight of most of the class, as they hadn't done it. That was another point for Taichi and Yamato.

After school, the digi-destined were meeting to have coffee or something and to talk about pointless things that no one really cared about. Taichi and Yamato knew that Sora had just planned the outing so that she could tell everyone that they were dating. But they didn't care and went anyway.

Sure enough, by the time they arrived everyone else was there and were giving them knowing looks.

/We aren't that late are we?/ Taichi looked at his watch and realised that in her usual rambling manner, Ms. B had kept them after the bell and since they thought they were early, Taichi and Yamato had taken their time walking to the café.

Shrugging at Taichi, Yamato sat down in the booth they'd chosen and Taichi slid in beside him.

"What?" Everyone's grins and annoying looks were getting on Taichi's nerves. Yamato just called over a waiter and ordered a coffee. Then they waited for everyone else to talk.

And they did, all at once.

Hikari and Miyako were squealing about how cute a couple they made while Iori was asking what the difference between a relationship between a girl and a boy and two boys was. Mimi was smiling at their dazed expressions and chimed in with an "Adorable" every so often. Takeru was grinning at Yamato and saying smugly how he knew all along that they'd get together while sending innocent seeming jibes his brother's way. Innocent seeming, but what he said could be taken in many ways. Taichi was shocked that sweet little Takeru could say such things.

Koushiro already knew about everything so he just smiled at everyone else's reactions to the news and smirked at Takeru's comments. Jyou looked a bit shocked at first but what he said later with a gentle, accepting smile actually made the two feel really warm, but also slightly guilty. Ken was looking at the two of them thoughtfully and said a soft "congratulations" to them before going off into his own world as he thought.

However, it was Daisuke who caught Taichi's eye. He was sitting quietly (which would have made anyone suspicious) and looking over at the two of them wistfully, almost enviously. He gave them both a small smile and, like Ken, congratulated them before being silent once again.

They stayed for a bit, talking and laughing, before a few people realised they had to leave. Hikari left first and Takeru offered to walk her home. Miyako and Koushiro walked off soon after, the former looking a bit serious about something. Mimi and Sora left soon after, glancing at Taichi and Yamato in a way that made them shiver. Ken went to catch his train before it left and soon, only Daisuke, Jyou, Taichi and Yamato were left.

"Well, I should get going," Yamato got up and Taichi got up to left him out of the booth.

Seeing how he was so conveniently close, Yamato leaned in slightly and kissed Taichi's cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Taichi tried not to think of how the feel of Yamato's lips on his skin lingered and filled his thoughts.

"Hey Matt!" Jyou called out, "wait up, I'll walk home with you."

"Sure." Yamato waited near the door and waved to Daisuke before leaving with Jyou.

"So what's up?"

"What makes you think there's something up?" Jyou had always been a terrible liar. Yamato just looked at him and Jyou sighed. "Fine, it's about Koushiro and Miyako …"

***

"Hey Tai."

Taichi turned to the boy walking next to him and smile at Daisuke. "What's up Davis?"

"Oh, uh nothing, I just realised that I never actually said 'hi' to you today." If Jyou was a bad liar, then nothing could be said about Daisuke that could describe his aptitude at deception. Taichi decided to ignore the obvious cover up and play along since he knew that Daisuke would open up easier if he did.

"Right. So, how's things?"

"Things are good." /Man, I really want to ask him, but I'm not sure how he'll take it./ Daisuke was growing increasingly more nervous as they walked and prayed that Taichi didn't notice.

Taichi noticed, but didn't say anything. "That's good. So … how's Ken?"

Daisuke jumped slightly at the mention of Ken's name and he looked at Taichi with a weird expression on his face, a mix of fear and innocence. "Uh, I don't really know, I mean, it's not like I keep tabs on the guy or know every little thing about his life Taichi."

"Chill Davis, I was just wondering how Ken was fitting in at your school. Things must be pretty different since he moved."

"Oh. Yeah I suppose that's true. He's doing well." Daisuke calmed down a bit.

/I wish he would just get to the point and tell me what's bugging him./ Instead of saying this, Taichi smiled and changed the subject again. "So," he smiled knowingly at Daisuke, "are you still trying to get Kari to go to the dance with you?" Taichi gave Daisuke a friendly punch on the arm and grinned, but was rather surprised at Davis' reaction.

He didn't seem to react at all to Taichi's words and looked at Taichi so strangely that he had to take a mental step backwards. /Woah! Something is really wrong with Davis. I hope Kari didn't hurt his feelings or anything … no, it's not that, there's got to be something else bothering him./

Daisuke was studying how Taichi studied him. /Tai's probably thinking Kari shot me down or something. If only he knew …/ Davis looked away from Taichi's scrutinising eyes.

"No Tai, I'm not going after Kari any more. It's obvious even to me that she and TK are meant to be. Besides, Kari's a nice girl, she deserves someone like TK who'll love her for everything she is. I never really loved her like that, it was just a crush."

"Davis?" Taichi knew there was definitely something now. When had he ever heard Daisuke talk like this? "Is there anything wrong?"

Daisuke shook his head. "No, not really, I just realised a while ago that I actually like someone else, but everyone still thinks I like Kari. Not that she's not a nice girls," he added hurriedly, just in case Taichi was insulted by his comments, "it's just I don't like her like that any more."

This was a lot better than some of the scenarios that Taichi had thought up in his mind. He let out a breath and smiled at Daisuke. "That's okay man. Actually, it's great, who is she?"

"Uh, well, actually —"

"Is it Miyako? You do know she and Izzy are together right?'

"Yeah, I do, but it's not —"

"What about Sora? Or Mimi?"

"No it's not —"

"Is it someone I know?"

"Yeah. Look Tai, I really need your —"

"One of Kari's friends?"

"Yeah, he's one of my friends too."

That stopped Taichi's enthusiastic babbling. "He? It's a guy?"

"Yeah, that's why I figured you were the best person to get advice from, seeing as you're going out with Matt."

"Oh." Taichi realised that they'd stopped walking and were now near the park. He walked through the gate and sat down on a nearby bench. Daisuke followed him.

/Gods, he thinks we're serious! How many of the others do too?/ Taichi looked over at Daisuke sitting a bit nervously beside him. He couldn't help but feel empathy for the guy when he stared into those deep brown puppy eyes. /Man, he looks really upset and unsure about this. He needs my help, I can't let him down./

"All right Davis, tell me what's up." Daisuke perked up and smiled at him.

"Well," he started after taking a deep steadying breath, "you see, I kind of realised a while ago that I was thinking about … this guy a bit differently than before. I stopped trying to get Kari to like me and I stopped disliking TK so much for stealing her away. Anyway, last month he was over my house and I started thinking about what it would be like to kiss him."

"What did you do?"

"Well, I didn't kiss him. The thought totally freaked me out and I started avoiding him a little bit. It's not like I hate guys who date other guys, but I just didn't want to lose Ken's friendship over something as stupid as a little crush."

"Ken?"

Daisuke's eyes opened in horror at his slip-up. "Oh, I didn't mean to say that."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Daisuke looked relieved. Taichi contemplated the situation. "If it's just a crush, why are you agonising so much over this?"

"I kept trying to tell myself it was just a little crush, but when I started hanging around him more again. I realised that I couldn't keep deluding myself forever, I'd never felt like this before about anyone." He paused, taking a deep breath and looked directly at his friend. "Taichi, I think I'm in love with Ken."

/Oh shit!! What the hell do I do?!/ Taichi just stared at Daisuke. "Oh," he finally said.

Daisuke looked away quickly, the shimmer of tears in his eyes giving away the hurt he felt inside. "Tai, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have bugged you." Daisuke was about to get up, but Taichi grabbed his arm before he could and pulled him back down.

"Davis, wait, I'm sorry. I was just a little surprised, that's all. You're really good at hiding your true feelings."

"I had to be. I wasn't sure how people would react."

"Well, your friends will always be there for you no matter what, so who cares what everyone else thinks."

Daisuke smiled. "You're right. Is that how it was with you and Matt?"

/He's going to keep coming back to that./ "Yeah, I suppose was, and still is." /I guess that is true, neither of us care about what anyone else thinks about what we're doing./

"I wish I could have that with Ken, but I'm afraid I'll lose him totally if I tell him."

Taichi thought for a moment then found the most perfect advice for Daisuke. "Matt and I made a promise to each other that nothing would ever get between our friendship. You and Ken are really close, like us, and a friendship like yours isn't thrown away easily, nor will it be broken because you care even more for Ken. Love helps to strengthen a relationship, not break it. You should know that, you're the Guardian of Friendship."

"Yeah." Daisuke smiled at him. "I also guard Courage. Maybe I should stop being such a coward about this and just do it."

"Thinking things through has never stopped you before. I wonder why you didn't just rush in this time like you usually do?"

Daisuke glared at the grinning Taichi. "Ha, ha. Maybe I should go to Matt for advice next time, at least he won't make fun of me."

"Relax Davis, I'm just trying to lighten things up."

"Yeah." Daisuke smiled wryly. "It worked too. I feel a lot better than I did. Thanks for this Tai, you're a really good friend." He got up.

"I know. Don't be afraid to tell Ken how you feel."

"I won't."

"And I hope everything turns out all right with you."

"Me too. I'll see you tomorrow at practice." Daisuke waved to him and started walking off. "Oh, Tai," he called out behind him. "Matt's really lucky to have you."

Taichi smiled and waved back as the younger boy continued walking home. He sat on the bench for a bit longer and thought over his conversation with Daisuke. He was really glad that Daisuke was feeling better about everything, but he was feeling quite lousy himself.

"I'm a fraud." Taichi put his head in his hands and groaned miserably.


	6. Guilt Trip

****

Guilt Trip

"Hey Tai what's up?"

Normally, Taichi would have returned Hikari's cheerful greeting with a humorous reply followed by an improper insinuation about her love life to get her riled up a bit. It was a daily ritual for them, even though they had only seen each other a few minutes ago. It was a special thing between them that showed how much they cared.

People show their love in strange ways.

But today Taichi barely gave her a glance as he walked past her to his own room.

Hikari barged in a moment later with her hands on her hips, a stern yet concerned expression on her face. "All right Tai, spill it, what's up?"

"Nothing, go away Kari."

"Yeah right. Tell me Tai."

"Kari, I'm serious, get lost."

"Tai —"

Taichi sat up from where he had thrown himself on the bed and glared ferociously at her. "This is your last warning Hikari, get out of my room." He spoke so softly and seriously, even while he was clearly quite angry, that Hikari nodded and backed out of his room and closed the door behind her.

_I hope it doesn't have anything to do with Matt,_ she thought as she headed to her own room, intending to do homework, but instead she found herself weeping.

***

Taichi lay face down on his bed again and sighed miserably.

_I think I was a bit hard on Kari, I should really go and apologise_. He was about to get up, but stopped himself. _She's going to want an explanation, and I can't tell her about Davis, or about why I feel so guilty_. He groaned and hit himself on the head. _Stupid. I hate fighting with Kari, it's making me feel even worse._

Taichi got up and grabbed one of his many old soccer magazines and tried to focus on one of his favourite articles on a world class player. It wasn't working.

"Damn this." He threw the magazine away and sat back down on his bed again. _Maybe she'll accept an apology without an explanation_. It was all he could, or really rather, wanted to offer.

Having finally decided on a course of action, Taichi got up again and walked out of his room and over to Hikari's. "Kari?" he called through the door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Hikari sounded a bit upset.

Taichi cautiously opened the door to see his younger sister sitting disconsolately on her bed, staring out the window. She hastily wiped her eyes before looking at him.

That look broke his heart. He discarded his serious demeanour and rushed over to the bed and caught her in a huge hug. "Kari hon, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I'm sorry too," she squeezed him tightly in return. "I shouldn't have pushed you, I was just worried that maybe someone said something to hurt you."

Taichi smiled gently. "I thought I was supposed to be the overprotective one."

Hikari smiled impishly at him. "Who says that a sister can't be overprotective of her big brother. Especially one who's as loveable and cuddly as you." The smile suddenly became a smirk. "Or is protecting you Yamato's job now? I'll bet he thinks you're pretty cuddly too."

"Kari!" The sudden feeling of guilt presented itself again, thought Taichi managed to stop it emerging on his face with a mock-glare. "I really should punish you for that remark, but then T.K might get a bit angry with me."

"Tai!" Kari squawked indignantly. "You know there's nothing like that going on between us."

"Of course, that's why you absolutely _have_ to call him at least once a night even after you've seen him all day at school. That also must be why you absolutely _cannot_ miss on eof his games and will not go out anywhere on the weekend without him." Taichi grinned at Kari's spluttering and laughed.

Hikari glowered playfully at him then smiled. "So we're okay?"

"We're more than okay kitten." Taichi wrapped her in another warm embrace.

Hikari's face took on a more serious look again as Taichi let go. "Tai, what exactly —"

"Kari, please, I can't tell you. A friend trusted me with something and I can't even tell you about it. Please Kari, I can't betray his trust."

Hikari nodded. "Sure Tai, but if this thing makes you upset again I'm not sure I'll be able to hold myself to my promise, I care about you too much."

Taichi smiled at her. _I suppose I'm really not the only one who's overprotective. I don't deserve her._

The phone rang.

"I'll get it." Taichi ran out of the room and over to the phone.

"Are you expecting a call from Yamato?" Hikari made kissy faces, but Taichi just smirked.

"If it's Takeru, I'll make you eat those words." He picked up the phone. "Yagami residence, Taichi speaking."

"Tai?"

"Hey Izzy, what's up?" Hikari shrugged from her doorway and went back into her room, disinterested now.

"Uh … Tai, do … do you mind if I talk to you about something?"

"Sure man, what's up?" Was it just him, or was Koushiro sounding a bit strange? It almost seemed as though he were nervous about something … no, that couldn't be it, when was Koushiro ever this nervous?

"Thanks. Um, Miyako broke up with me today."

"Hey man, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm okay, we were only together for three days after all."

"Oh, that's good then, I suppose." Taichi frowned. _He called to tell me that? Doesn't he usually call up Jyou to tell him those sort of things? He's better friends with Jyou than me. I wonder what's really up._

"I guess. Tai? I really need your advice on something." _Oh man, where have I heard _that_ toady?_

"Sure, go ahead."

"Right, I was wondering if you could help me with something Miyako said."

"Yeah?"

"She said that I should stop pretending and hiding from the truth and learn to accept things the way you and Matt had. Then she went on to say she was really sorry and she only asked me out for her own sake. She wished me well in my 'real' relationship and hoped that I would find my happiness soon."

Taichi didn't say anything at first, he just thought things through.

"Tai? I really need your help to try and figure out what she was talking about. You're better at this kind of thing than I am."

"You mean girls?" Taichi grinned and knew that Koushiro was blushing brightly on the other end of the line even as he spluttered and tried to falteringly apologise.

"Tai … I … you … that's not what I meant."

"I know Izzy." Taichi pondered on the actual topic at hand. "I think she thinks you're gay."

"What?" That's preposterous! There's no way that I could … uh … that is … I didn't mean that there was anything _wrong _with … uh …"

Taichi couldn't interrupt or reply in anyway to Koushiro's stammers, as with every broken phrase he let out a fresh peal of laughter. "Izzy man," he finally managed to say, wiping his eyes and holding his stomach, "it's okay, I know what you meant. You don't have to walk around on eggshells with me."

"Sure, I knew that Tai."

"Right. I've a question, why did you come to me anyway? Don't you usually call Jyou about this sort of thing?"

"I did, but he wasn't home yet. I tried his mobile too until I remembered that he told me he'd accidentally left it at home today."

"Okay, that's fine, I was just wondering."

"So, what do I do?"

"Well, Miyako probably has a fixation now that you're gay, so you might not get another chance with her."

"What is it with all the girls? Miyako also said that she thought Ken and Davis would be getting together soon. Why do they think all of us like each other?"

Taichi didn't respond, he was a bit shocked that Miyako had picked up on Davis' feelings. "Maybe they just have an intuition about that sort of thing. After all, Miyako is the Guardian of Love and Sincerity."

"And Sora's the child of Love, so she would know too. Actually, I'm glad she made that bet. It's strange, but I really do think that you and Yamato were just waiting for an opportunity like that. You two seem so perfect for each other, and today I think you were finally able to let go of everything and just admit your feelings."

"Izzy, you're starting to sound like a bad romance author." Taichi felt so bad now. Here he was trying to give another of his friends more advice on love and he was lying about the state of his own love life. "Look, Koushiro, I can't really tell you what or who you like, but all I can say is that you should listen to your heart when it comes to this."

"Now who's sounding like that bad romance author." Taichi could almost see Koushiro's smirk.

"Hey, it's the best advice I've got. Anyway, do you think Miyako's right?"

"I'm not sure, but I suppose it doesn't really matter anyway. It would be hypocritical of me to accept something in my friends that I wouldn't accept in myself."

"Yeah, I suppose it would."

"Well, thank you Tai, this really helped."

"Sure."

"I'm glad I can talk to you about these sort of things now."

"Don't do it too often," Taichi joked.

Koushiro laughed. "Don't worry, I'm sure Jyou cam help me next time. Oh, and Tai?"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't mention this earlier, but I'm glad that you and Matt both admitted things to each other."

"Izzy, that bet —"

"I know Sora made the bet, but I don't think she would have cared if you didn't go through with it. I think she only made it as a way for you two to admit things in public without as many problems. I mean, if people think it's a bet, then they won't care so much when they find out it's real."

"I guess, but Izzy —"

"Oh, sorry Tai, I've got to go. Dad's home and he's helping me install some new parts on my computer. I'll see you tomorrow."

Taichi sighed. "Yeah, bye Izzy." He hung up as he heard the dial tone. _Damn, now even Izzy thinks we're serious. Why does everyone think that me and Matt make the perfect couple?_

Taichi looked down at the phone, thinking about something.

***

Yamato heard the phone ringing as he walked trough the door.

"Damn!" He quickly shut the door and threw his school bag on the ground before dashing over and picking it up. "Hello?"

"Matt?"

"Oh, hey Tai."

"Listen are you doing anything really important right now?"

"No, not really."

"Do you think you could meet me at the park later?"

"Sure. I'll eave now."

"Thanks man. I'll see you in a few."

"Right. Later." Yamato hung up the phone. He wrote a message for his dad, in case he came home early, saying where he was and that he'd pick something up for dinner on the way home. Then he quickly changed and grabbed his keys and wallet and left his apartment. Looking at his watch he realised that he hadn't even been home for five minutes.

***

Taichi was already sitting in their usual spot on the large rock overhanging the lake by the time Yamato arrived. He looked absolutely miserable.

"Hey Tai." Taichi looked up at the sound of Yamato's familiar voice. He smiled at his friend as he sat down beside him on the warm sun bathed rock.

"Thanks for coming Matt."

"No problem. So, what's on your mind?"

"Guilt." Taichi sighed and looked out over the small lake. "Do you know that everyone thinks we're serious."

"Yeah." Yamato sounded as mournful as Taichi. The brunette looked over at him in surprise and found a very melancholy expression on his blond friend's face. "I talked with Jyou this afternoon."

"Oh?"

"He's in love with Izzy, did you know that?"

"No, but it makes my conversation with Izzy have more sense."

"What conversation?" Taichi told Yamato all about the call he'd received that afternoon. At the end of the retelling, Yamato sighed.

"What a situation."

"Yeah."

They sat in silence for a while, their depression and guilt thickening in the air around them.

"Do you think what we're doing is right Matt?" Taichi broke through the thick emotions and tension in the air.

Yamato looked over at his friend. "What do you mean?"

"This … relationship, do you think that we should really be making such a joke out of it?"

"It's only the first day and you're already having regrets?"

"Yamato, I'm serious. People, _our friends_, believe this is real. Not just that, but so many of them thought that before this stupid bet that we already liked each other. What's going to happen when they find out that it was all just a joke to us?"

Yamato didn't answer him straight away. He looked down dismally before answering seriously. "You're always telling me that I shouldn't care what people think of me. Isn't it hypocritical of you to ask such a question, especially about our friends?"

Taichi looked away, felling even worse about what he was going to do now. "Matt, I'm about to break someone's trust in me and I want your solemn promise that you won't say a word."

"You didn't even have to ask."

Taichi looked at him and smiled. "Thank you. Today, Davis asked for my advice on something."

"What?"

"On how his relationship with Ken."

"Relationship, what do you … oh." Yamato picked up on what he was talking about. "That's why you feel so bad."

"Yeah. Matt, he looks up to me and I lied to him."

"What did you say?"

"What I said doesn't matter, the fact that I let him believe something that wasn't true makes me a liar."

"Tai —" Yamato tried to say something comforting, but was cut off by Tai's anxious ramblings.

"Not only that, Davis wouldn't have even approached ma about this if he didn't believe we were going out. What will he think when he finds out that everything was a complete façade?"

"Who's to say he wouldn't have eventually gone to ask you about this anyway?"

Taichi looked at Yamato in surprise. Yamato put his arm around Taichi comfortingly. "Davis looks up to you, he always has. It's all together possible that he would have gone to you for advice anyway, whether you were with me or not. We'll deal with Davis when we come to it. I'm sure he'll understand."

"But what if —" Taichi's worried argument was cut off.

"Tai, that advice you gave Davis came from your heart out of concern for him. He knows that and he'll understand even if he finds out that you lied to him about our relationship." Yamato frowned suddenly. "Actually, you didn't lie about it. Sora did."

"Yeah. I'm actually a bit annoyed that she told everyone, but didn't tell them about the bet."

"Well, we could have."

"I guess, but I think we were too caught up in the fun of deceiving everyone." Taichi sighed and shifted around in Yamato's embrace so that he leaned back against his chest. He looked out over the lake and the park and the city in the background still feeling quite upset. "I don't know what it is Yama, but something's still bugging me about this."

"Don't worry Tai, I'm sure it's nothing."

"I hope you're right." He snuggled back further into Yamato and let his eyes droop a bit. Yamato leaned back slightly to hold Taichi better and he put his other arm around his friend, sensing that comfort was still needed.

"So do I Taichi."


	7. Does He Love Me?

__

*squeals* Thank you all so much for the reviews! I love you all! Seriously! All praises and criticisms are very welcome and I've tried to take everything you mentioned into account. I hope you enjoy this chapter too as much as you enjoyed the last few.

****

Does He Love Me?

Over the next two weeks, Taichi and Yamato continued with the charade of being a couple, settling into a familiarity around each other that, to them, seemed a little unnerving. To the rest of the world, it seemed as though their relationship was perfect. They were jovial and lighthearted about everything. Around each other they seemed to act, almost instinctively, like a couple, which, inside, started to disturb them.

On the Saturday afternoon two weeks after they had "gotten together", Taichi was in the change room getting ready for his soccer game. Daisuke and Ken were with him.

Taichi had noticed that Daisuke was starting to act a bit nervous around Ken, which seemed to upset the indigo-haired boy a bit, since he had no idea why his best friend was acting strange whenever he entered a room. Taichi sympathised with both boys. He knew all about Daisuke's plight, but he could also understand Ken's sudden withdrawal from Daisuke, which in turn, upset the younger goggle headed boy more. It was a huge big mess that could only get worse.

After the whole debacle with the Digimon Emperor and the dark seeds, Ken started to become more familiar with the rest of the digi-destined. The child of Kindness however, was befriended most intimately with Daisuke before he became closer friends with everyone else, even the younger digi-destined. You wouldn't think it, having been on television and being quite famous, not to mention trying to take over the digital world, but Ken was really shy. When he transferred from his private school in Tamachi over to Odiaba public, Daisuke was the one to bring the boy further out of his shell and encouraged him to be more social and friendly, he even convinced him to join Taichi and Davis' soccer team. 

Their relationship was as close as Taichi and Yamato's.

Which is what cut Taichi up even more as he watched the two of them dance around each other awkwardly, neither knowing quite why the other was acting this way. Taichi was starting to get a bit sick of it.

"Davis," he called out to his young protegee, startling the two as his voice cut through the thick tension in the air. "Can you come over here? I need to talk to you."

"Sure." Daisuke wandered over and smiled innocently, yet nervously at Taichi. "What's up Tai?"

"What are you waiting for?" Taichi hissed quietly. "Didn't you listen to any of my advice?"

"I did, but it's just … I haven't quite found the right time."

"How about right now?"

Daisuke looked over at Ken nervously. "But, what if he hates me for saying this?"

"Davis? Didn't we already cover this?"

"Yeah, but I'm still having a few doubts."

"Don't think about it, just do it." Taichi pushed Daisuke into the middle of the room where Ken was waiting patiently for the two of them to finish talking. "I'll be outside, don't be too long." He said this to both boys and made his way to the exit.

Unbeknownst to the two boys however, Taichi turned away as they weren't looking and hid himself in a small niche, just to be sure that Daisuke would actually go through with this. At least, that's what he told himself. He was just as nervous as Daisuke was, he wanted this to go right for Daisuke too.

The boy in question was fidgeting nervously, refusing to look his friend in the eye. "Um, Ken?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, I … I have something to tell you." Daisuke looked up to gauge his friend's reaction to this then blushed and looked down again. _Okay, big mistake. If I look up again I'm going to lose myself in those gorgeous dark pools and not be able to make a coherent sound._

"What is it?" _I hope he tells me what's been bugging him, I hate not having my best friend around, it's rather lonely._ Ken looked at Daisuke quizzically. "Davis, what's wrong?"

"Well, you see … I … uh … Oh, just forget I said anything." Daisuke was about to turn around, but Ken caught his arm. Daisuke looked up and instantly regretted it.

Ken's eyes were blazing with suppressed anger, but Daisuke didn't care about that. A huge surge of guilt washed through him as he also saw untold depths of sorrow in his dark eyes, sorrow caused by him. "No Daisuke, I won't forget. Do you have any idea what you've been doing to me for the past few weeks? I can't stand not having you around, but having you ignore me and act all strange is even worse for me. What the hell is your problem?"

"Ken, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you away."

"Well you did. And it hurt Daisuke." Ken let go of his arm and Daisuke couldn't break his gaze even as tears threatened to spill from Ken's eyes. "You're my best friend Daisuke, I thought you cared. You're the one I turn to when things get too rough, or when I need a break from things, or even just for fun. But I can't turn to you if you won't let me. So why won't you let me? Why have you been pushing me away?"

Daisuke finally looked away, tears in his own eyes. "I didn't want to ruin our friendship with my problems, so I didn't tell you. I didn't want it to come between us."

"What could be so important that you think it would ruin our friendship if you told me?"

"My feelings." It was barely a whisper, but Ken heard it.

_His feelings, but why would he hide them … unless he doesn't want to be friends any more._ "Do …" it was hard for Ken to form the words, "Do you want to not be friends Dai?"

Daisuke looked at him horrified. "How could you even think that?" Daisuke grabbed Ken's hands in his own and stared directly into his sad eyes. "My friendship with you means more to me than anything in the world."

"Then why would you hide something? What could you possibly feel for me that could change our relationship?" Ken stared back at Daisuke, who couldn't hide his feelings from showing in his eyes any longer. Ken's eyes opened wide in realisation. "Oh." _Does he really love me?_

Daisuke looked away as he got no further response from his friend, but he didn't release his hold on Ken's hands. "Ken, I understand if you hate me, and I know that —" Daisuke was suddenly cut off as Ken's lips descended onto his and caught them in a gentle kiss.

They stayed like that for a while, savouring the feel of each other's lips until the need for air caused them to break apart.

Daisuke looked at Ken in wonder. "I never imagined that you could ever feel like that for me."

"And why not?" Ken smiled at his beloved. "You always seem to underestimate yourself Dai. How could anyone not see the value in you? I fell in love with you before I even recognised this feeling as love. I lived to see you smile and laugh, I wanted nothing more than to see you and I knew that such a simple thing would be enough to make the day worth while."

"Wow." Daisuke smiled a bit sheepishly. "No one's ever said anything like that about me before."

"Well now you know how I think of you." Ken smiled gently and Daisuke couldn't resist leaning in as he saw that beautiful smile and kiss him.

Taichi decided that this was the moment he should leave. Everything turned out all right and there was no need to worry about the two of them any more.

"Hey Tai," one of his teammates called out to him. "Where are Ken and Davis?"

"Oh, they'll be out in a little bit, the just have to take care of something first." Taichi smirked and walked onto the field to stretch before the game.

***

"Woo-hoo! We won! Hey Yama! Did you see that fantastic goal I scored?" Taichi came bounding over to the stands as soon as the whistle blew for the end of the game. The digi-destined who weren't playing on Taichi's soccer team (that is everyone but Ken and Daisuke) were in the stands with Yamato, to whom Taichi was waving wildly and blowing kisses.

Taichi leapt up to where they were sitting and sat down beside Yamato and beamed. "Are you proud of me Yama?"

"I'd be prouder and more able to show my appreciation if you took a shower before coming near me Tai-chan." Yamato was inching slowly away from his boyfriend.

Taichi put on his best beaten-puppy look. "You don't want to be around me any more Yama?" He sniffled miserably and Yamato almost caved, but at the last second his resolve remained firm.

"Taichi, shower now." Taichi managed an even more pathetic look. "Taichi I'm serious." There were tears forming in Taichi's eyes. _Okay, time for the last resort. _"I'll get you a present if you do."

"A present?" Taichi's eyes lit up and he grinned. Then he grabbed Yamato in a huge hug, uncaring of the protests coming from his boyfriend's mouth. "Thank you Yama."

"Urgh! Tai, get off me!" Yamato tried unsuccessfully to dislodge Taichi from his death grip, then he noticed the smirk on his koi's face. "Taichi, what are you up to?"

"Nothing." Contrary to his words, Taichi then started to tickle Yamato, who started laughing and protesting futilely. Eventually, Yamato stopped struggling and Taichi sat on his lap.

Taichi grinned and leaned over to whisper in Yamato's ear. "Forget the present, this is much better. I think I like you like this, my sweet Yama."

"Tai!" Yamato blushed and pushed him off before he could lick his ear, a strange habit that Taichi had picked up while they were being intimate one time and tended to do whenever he caught Yamato in a position like the one he was in now. "Stop it now or I'll scream."

Taichi smirked. "But you'll do that anyway, I like it when you scream."

"TAI!" Yamato was a furious shade of red now and he could feel the others' stares on them. Yamato tried to think of a way to get Taichi off him. Finally thinking of something, Yamato cooed, "Taichi, do you like ice cream?"

"You know I do." Taichi caught on and grinned. "Is that my present?"

"Only if you get off me and have a shower. Only good boys get rewards."

Taichi licked his lips. "I can't wait." He gave Yamato a quick peck on the cheek and whispered softly, "Get me something Yama flavoured." Then he got up and walked away, knowing full well that Yamato was even more flustered than before.

"Oh, that Taichi! I'll get him back." Yamato gazed after his best friend. "If he wants ice cream, I'll give him ice cream." Then he smirked as evilly as Taichi before and walked off, leaving the rest of the digi-destined behind looking slightly stunned.

"That was just … wow." For once, Miyako couldn't form any words as she stared after the retreating Yamato.

"Yeah," Mimi agreed.

None of the others had ever seen the two boys act this intimately before. Sure they acted like a couple often, but sometimes they still seemed a bit hesitant when around others. This almost seemed like a private moment between the two, something the others were never privy to. And it was a moment between the two like that which only further proved to the digi-destined that they were meant to be together.

"Maybe we should go with Yamato and get some ice cream too?" Hikari's innocent comment had some of the older digi-destined cracking up, they couldn't help it, the strangeness of the situation along with the many implications of what they just witnessed was too bizarre and incomprehensible, even for Koushiro, to stand without breaking down in some way.

Realising what she just said, Hikari blushed and cleared her throat. "Or maybe not."

Takeru smiled at her. "You know Kari, you're really cute when you blush."

"Takeru!" Hikari blushed further and everyone laughed at them.

Without saying anything, they decided they might as well catch up with Yamato and wait at the nearby ice cream shop for the three boys to finish changing.

Taichi was the first of the three to dash in.

"Davis! Ken! Hurry up! The ice creams will melt." Taichi grinned and plonked himself down on Yamato's lap. "Am I sufficiently clean and sweat-free my darling Yama?"

Yamato smiled approvingly. "I suppose. It's enough to earn yourself an ice cream."

"Why do I want another when I can just have yours?" Taichi licked Yamato's triple chocolate fudge waffled cone and smiled. "Mmm, nice. Tastes nicer than you."

Yamato smiled. "I'm sure I can find a way to change your mind on that."

Taichi gave him a sultry smile. "I'm sure you can."

"Ugh, please, get a room." Takeru rolled his eyes at the display and handed Hikari her ice cream.

"Oh? And like you two any better?" Yamato raised an eyebrow at the children of Hope and Light, satisfied when they blushed. "When were you planning on telling us you were officially a couple?"

"We're not! We're just friends!" Takeru glared at his brother.

"So there." Hikari stuck her tongue out at her brother and his boyfriend.

Before either of the older boys could reply, Daisuke and Ken made their appearance and Taichi's attention was immediately shifted to them.

"Guys, I think Daisuke and Ken have something to tell us." Taichi smiled evilly as both Daisuke and Ken glared at him.

"I can't believe you Tai, how could you spy on us like that?" Daisuke sat down on a seat, still glowering at his idol. "Don't you have any decency?"

"I was just making sure you were going to go through with it." Taichi took another lick of Yamato's ice cream.

"You told Taichi?" Ken asked Daisuke with wide eyes after he sat down beside his 'friend'.

"Well, there wasn't anyone else I really knew who would understand and I look up to him like a big brother. It seemed like the best thing to do at the time." Daisuke sent Taichi another glare. "At the time that is."

"That was a mistake," Yamato told them, a bit late.

"You told Yamato?!" Daisuke looked horrified.

"He's my boyfriend, I tell him everything. Besides, I can trust him."

"Not to mention he'd probably give better advice," Ken muttered.

"Hey!" Taichi glared at the indigo haired boy. "I only told him about Davis. Not about this, although he's probably figured out what's happened by now."

Yamato grinned at the two of them. "Yep. Aren't you glad that everything will be out in the open now?"

"No!" Both Daisuke and Ken looked mortified at the prospect of telling their friends the true nature of their relationship.

"You think we were?" Taichi raised an eyebrow. The two boys flushed, knowing that there was no real reason to hide anything from their friends. Taichi smiled, satisfied.

"What on earth are you going on about?" Sora asked, speaking for the entire group of seriously confused digi-destined.

"Did you know that Ken's really very romantic?" Taichi asked them.

"Tai!" Ken glared warningly at the older boy.

Taichi took no notice. "Did you also know that Daisuke is a really good kisser?"

Everyone stared at Taichi in amazement, even Yamato.

"Taichi!" Daisuke however was looking really angry.

"Oh, don't take my word on it, just ask Ken."

The former Digimon Emperor blushed scarlet and looked down, extremely embarrassed. Taichi grinned at this and at the way Daisuke also turned an interesting shade of red.

"My work here is done. You coming Yamato? You did promise me a present as well as ice cream. Maybe we could combine the two to make something even more delicious." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and flounced out of the store, knowing that everyone watched his movements.

"Is it just me, or is he even more insane than usual today?' Yamato posed the question to everyone.

"What does that make you?" Takeru asked. "You're the one dating him."

"Yeah, I am. And I wouldn't give it up for the world." Yamato smiled secretively. "You wouldn't believe how … interesting it is to date someone like that," he whispered mischievously and walked out of the store with a huge grin on his face.

"I so do not want to know what they get up to in their spare time," Daisuke shook his head and turned back to the table where eight pairs of eyes were on him and Ken, demanding an explanation.

***

"So Yama, what's planned for entertainment tonight?" Taichi was lounging on Yamato's couch, looking quite comfortable and relaxed in his slouching position.

Yamato glanced over at him from where he was fixing them a snack in the kitchen and frowned. "Taichi, if you sit like that you're going to end up with a bad back."

"You're starting to sound like my mother." Taichi pouted then stretched out further, so he was now completely lying down.

"That's because I care, so does your mother. We know what's best for you." Yamato entered the room and put a plate down on the coffee table in front of Taichi. "You know, you don't deserve this."

"I know, but you do it for me anyway because you love me and I'm too adorable to refuse." Taichi grinned and sat up, grabbed one of the crackers and ate it. "You know, whenever you make something healthy, you can never tell from the taste. But it's only when _you_ make it." He grabbed another one. "What is in this topping anyway?"

"Tomato, chili, onion, capsicum, pepper and a couple of other spices and stuff."

"You can't tell." Taichi just kept wolfing down the snacks. Yamato sighed and sat down beside him, the couch now almost Taichi-free as he was too busy eating to worry about being lazy and hogging the couch, which was a miracle in itself. Yamato sighed at his best friend and smiled wryly, shaking his head. _Taichi never changes, I don't think I've ever met anyone who could eat like him, or sleep like him either for that matter._

"Hey, Matt, you never answered my question." Taichi paused in his eating to look at Yamato knowingly. "What sort of entertainment do you have planned for tonight?" He licked his lips in an attempt at seduction that clearly failed.

"Taichi!" Yamato shoved him lightly. "Do you ever think of anything else?"

"Eating, sleeping and soccer." Then he fluttered his eyebrows. "And then of course there's you Yama, you never leave my mind."

"You know, there's no one else here, you don't have to keep it up any more." Truth was, the charade was starting to irritate Yamato. He had a nagging feeling in his stomach whenever they acted like this that made him jumpy and nervous. He didn't like it.

"It's fun." He didn't show it, but Yamato knew, as all close friends do, that Taichi was hurt by his remark. _Why would he be hurt though?_

"I guess." Yamato thought of a way to apologise without actually apologising. "I'm just a bit sick of this bet thing." Well, it was an explanation, he supposed, not really an apology, but it was a start.

"Why?"

"It feels wrong."

"I know what you mean." Taichi stopped pigging out and sat back on the couch and looked over at Yamato.

__

He looks so sad. Why is this thing bugging him so much? I know that we both feel a bit guilty about deceiving everyone, but there seems to be something more to it than that. 

"Hey Yama? Do you want to just quit now? We can tell Sora it's off and deal with everyone now and get it all over with."

"What?" _He's not seriously suggesting that? Is he really going to give in to Sora just because I'm sick of it?_ "But what about the deal? We have to take our whole fan club out to dinner if we lose."

_Is that why he stuck through all this? Because he couldn't handle taking a few … well fine, a lot, of girls out to dinner? I thought that he wanted to play along with me._ "I don't really care about that. If you want out, then I'll agree. It's not really that fair on us to keep a stupid bet like this anyway. Besides, the joke was starting to wear a bit thin."

Yamato looked away. _So he was just in it for the joke? That shouldn't surprise me, he was more enthusiastic about messing with everyone's head than the actual deal that we had to be in a _relationship_. I should have known._ "I'll back out if you want to."

"But I said I would if you wanted to."

"But I'll only do it if you don't want to."

"But you have to decide."

"Well why don't you?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Well I don't want to either."

"Well then we'll just stay together."

"Fine then."

"Fine."

The two boys studied each other after the short confrontation, both feeling extremely confused about everything and the same thought running through both of their minds:

_Just what exactly does he feel?_

AN: I must say, this is perhaps my favourite chapter yet. (Not to mention longest.) Oh and also, that snack thing that Yama made for Tai is actually something my dad makes. I haven't tried it (not a huge fan of chili) but I've heard it's really nice. Just thought I'd add that if anyone cared. Hope you enjoyed it.


	8. The Kiss

__

Hey there, sorry for the delay (a short one, but it's a delay nonetheless). Thanks for all the nice reviews, I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

****

The Kiss

"Taichi, come on, wake up!" Hikari was banging furiously on Taichi's door. "You're going to be late!" She was about to raise her hand to bang again when the door suddenly opened to reveal her fully dressed and ready older brother. He walked past he without a word and left.

Hikari stared after him in amazement. /What is wrong with him?/ She grabbed her own bag and called out to her parent, "Bye! I'm leaving now!"

Mrs. Yagami poked her head out of her room and replied with the usual, "Bye honey, have a nice day!"

Upon leaving her apartment building, Hikari was suddenly accosted by an evilly grinning Takeru. As he held his hands over here eyes, she cried out laughingly, "Cut it out Keru, do you always have to do that every morning?"

Takeru released her and smiled. "It's fun. Why would I want to stop?" He started walking with his hands now safely in his pockets. "Hey, Kari, what was that you called me just then?"

_Uh-oh, he picked up on it._ Hikari thought frantically for some sort of cover up or distraction. "What do you mean?" _Oh yeah, real smooth Kari._ "I didn't say anything. Hey you know what TK, I'm really worried about Tai." _Okay, good, now give him the scared-puppy look, you know he can't resist that._

Damn, not the puppy look! She knows I can't resist that! Takeru's face softened and he allowed the distraction to work. Then he frowned suddenly as he actually took in what she said and he forgot all about his prying. 

"Yeah, I noticed he was acting kind of strange. I passed him as he was leaving for school and he didn't even seem to notice me as I said hi."

"He's been acting strange all week. Do you think something happened between him and Matt on Saturday? That's when I noticed Tai started acting weird."

"Now that you mention it, Matt's been acting strange ever since Saturday too."

"Do you think there's something we could do for them?"

"Not really, Hika-chan. If there's something wrong we should let them try and work it out first."

"I guess. We have kind of meddled a bit too much in their lives of late. Sora wasn't the only one who wanted this plan to work." They kept walking for a little bit before Hikari suddenly thought of something Takeru said. "Hika-chan?"

He shrugged his shoulders innocently. "Well if you're going to call me a cutesy name like 'Keru' then I had to come up with something cute in return that would suit you." He grinned at her and she scowled back.

"Takeru!"

"Ah, so now you all me by my name."

Hikari scowled at him again then turned away huffily. They continued to walk in silence for a while, Takeru still slightly amused by Hikari's actions, and Hikari embarrassed, irritated and pensive.

They decided to cut through the park in a silent agreement before Hikari broke the silence.

"Takeru?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I like you right?"

"Yeah I know. I like you too." Takeru smiled at her innocently.

"You know Takeru, you can be really naïve sometimes." Hikari sighed then stopped walking, pausing by the lake. She turned to face Takeru as he stood beside her and looked directly in his eyes. "I like you, as in _love_."

"And I said I know. I love you to Hikari." He smiled at her again, but this time his eyes showed the glimmer of knowledge that he hid before, as well as wry amusement at Hikari's own naivete.

"You jerk!" Hikari lightly punched Takeru on the arm to show her displeasure. "You knew exactly what I was talking about the whole time."

"Of course. It's fun to mess with people. Everyone seems to have this preconception that I'm naïve and innocent. I like to play that up a lot if you've noticed."

"I noticed." Hikari mock-glared at him. "You're really an evil fiend, aren't you my Keru."

"'My Keru'? Being a bit possessive aren't we Hika-chan?"

"Only with you. You've always been mine, but I think it's about time that I finally claim what's mine."

"Not if I do it first." Takeru leaned down and captured Hikari in a gentle kiss, holding her arms and bringing her in close to him. They broke off and stared deeply into each others eyes.

"Why today?" Takeru whispered.

"I don't know. I just did it." Hikari smiled dazzlingly at him. "I suppose all we really needed was official confirmation of what we already felt."

"I think I need a bit more confirmation."

"Oh?" Hikari arched en eyebrow then smirked. "Sure." She brought Takeru's face down for another chaste kiss, only this time, they both deepened it and turned the light touch into something less chaste and more passionate.

On the other side of the lake two pairs of eyes watched the show with interest.

"You'd better tell your brother to be careful. If he hurts her, I'll kill him."

"Don't worry Tai, I don't think we'll have problem with those two." Yamato leaned back into Taichi's chest as they sat peacefully on their favourite spot over the lake.

They continued watching the two as they broke off again and finally realised where they were. The older brothers smiled as their younger siblings blushed furiously then walked off in the direction of school hand-in-hand.

"Hey, that's right, we have school."

"Taichi, I swear, if you move, I will so kick your butt." Yamato was lying quite comfortably against his best friend, starting to doze off.

"But what about school?'

"Oh and you've never wagged a few classes before?"

"But we have double gym this morning!" To Taichi, this was almost a sin, truenting gym class.

"Exactly why I don't want to get up." Yamato opened one eye and grinned up at his friend. "Just relax Taichi, no one will miss us."

"You're just lucky I like you so much Yama," Taichi mumbled as he continued reclining comfortably on the rock. "And that it's so nice here."

"See, two very good reasons for you to stay, me and the rock."

Taichi laughed. "You're reason enough for me Yama."

It was strange, but that nickname didn't seem to bother Yamato as much any more. Actually, every time Taichi said it, warm shivers ran down Yamato's spine. He really enjoyed these moments with Taichi, but there were so few of them now. Because of their argument on Saturday, both boys were acting awkward whenever someone else was there to witness their shows of affection. It seemed to many that they were doing their relationship in reverse: acting comfortable first and nervous now.

They couldn't help it though, both boys seemed to feel it was an invasion of their privacy every time someone approached while they were together. It was almost as if the two of them felt they were actually a couple.

Yamato pondered all of this in his half daze and realised at that the concept of actually being with Taichi for real wasn't as frightening or disgusting as he first would have imagined.

"Hey Tai?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you imagine your first kiss to be like?"

Taichi looked down at Yamato, puzzled as to why he would ask such a question. "I'm not really sure. I don't really think about that sort of stuff. What about you?"

Yamato smiled dreamily. "I've thought about it a lot. What I would love is for it to be at one of my concerts. I'd be singing, but everything I say is aimed at this one person and they know it, like a serenade. After the concert, we meet backstage and we kiss, it's perfect."

"Wow." Taichi was stunned at how much this meant to Yamato. "I never knew that you felt like that."

Yamato looked away, slightly embarrassed. "I admit it, I'm a romantic."

"Well at least one of us is, it balances out the relationship."

Yamato tried to ignore the warm feeling surging through him as Taichi referred to them as in a relationship. "Yeah, I guess it does."

***

"Look at them."

Sora, I'm not so sure this is a good idea." Mimi was frowning at her friend. "Don't you think we've interfered enough?"

"No. Look, they're barely talking to each other, we have to do something."

"Well, you're plan isn't exactly the greatest, I'm not so sure Tai will fall for it. He might get pissed at us if we interfere too much." Mimi was looking really worried. "Please, Sors, let's just leave this alone."

"No Meems, I want this to work and I'll do anything to see it does." Sora walked away from her friend and over to the table in the cafeteria where Taichi was sitting by himself, ready, able and willing to implement her plan.

Mimi watched her leave sadly. "I wish you'd spend as much time on me." Mimi wiped away a stray tear and walked out of the cafeteria, away from the object of her desire.

***

"Hey Tai." Taichi looked up from his musing to see Sora standing beside him, smiling brightly. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking." Taichi turned his attention back to contemplating the mess of food on his plate that he was previously playing with. To his extreme annoyance, Sora sat down beside him. _Can't she see that I want to be alone with my thoughts?_

"Thinking about what?"

"Things you probably wouldn't want to know about." _Maybe that will deter her._

"Oh." Sora blushed slightly and looked away. "So why aren't you an Yamato with each other?"

"What? I can't do anything without him now? Is that what a relationship is these days? Two people constantly clinging onto each other unable to make a decision alone?"

"I've just been noticing that you two don't seem to talk as much as usual."

"We talk, just not around other much."

"Oh. Why is that?"

"Sometimes we have things to say to each other that we don't want anyone else to hear." _Is she going to ever leave me alone? Why is she being so persistent? Does she want something?_

"Right. I was just wondering something though. Why don't you two ever kiss?"

"We're waiting for the right time." _And I'm not too sure that Yamato really wants to kiss me, I don't want to risk anything on a whim._ Over the past week, Taichi had spent a lot of time considering his relationship with Yamato and found that he was starting to slip into the role of 'boyfriend' every time he was around Yamato, even when they were alone. It was almost as if he actually considered what they had as a real relationship.

_Strangely enough though, I really wouldn't mind if this was real._ Taichi smiled. He didn't tell Yamato this when they were talking in the morning, but Taichi had actually considered what his first kiss would be like. He didn't have a perfect setting as Yamato did, he just imagined _who_ he would share the precious moment with.

Yamato himself.

Taichi never told him this, he didn't want to ruin anything they had. Yamato's friendship meant more to him than most things in his life. They'd vowed that nothing would ever break up their friendship, and taking the bet too far might. Taichi knew how much that first kiss meant to Yamato and he didn't want to spoil it by using the bet as an excuse, because he knew that it would hurt Yamato if he did that.

Which, unfortunately, Sora couldn't see.

"When is the right time for a first kiss?"

"When both people are ready."

"It's just a kiss Taichi."

"Maybe for you." Taichi looked at her in irritation. "Sora, is there a point to all of this?"

"Don't be so pushy Taichi, I was just wondering how well it's actually going. You do realise that if you break up before the month is up you have to deal with the consequences."

"I know, but there's no problem with that, seeing as we're still dating."

"Well, I don't see it, you two could just be saying that to try and convince me and not have to deal with the terms of the bet." Sora smirked at her friend. _That should get him moving._

Taichi growled menacingly. "Sora, I think it would be best if you leave ma alone and keep your nose out of my business. Now if you'll excuse me." Taichi got up and walked away to empty his tray and leave the cafeteria.

"Well that could have gone better," Sora muttered. "I wonder if Yamato's more willing to listen." Sora got up herself and left in search of the other half of Taichi's relationship.

***

Yamato was in the music room when Sora came bursting in through the door.

"Finally, I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Hey Sora, what's up?" _Why does she sound so anxious? And what's that weird glint in her eye?_

"I'm worried about Taichi."

"Why? What's wrong?" Yamato put the guitar he was strumming gently down and stood up, looking at Sora worriedly. "Is Taichi hurt?"

"No, he's just been acting kind of strange. I was just wondering if everything was going all right between you two."

"We're fine." _Why is she so interested in us? Wait, does she maybe suspect something?_ "Actually Sora we're more than fine."

"Well, I'm not so sure, the way Taichi was acting had me a bit worried. I think he's concerned that people aren't buying into your relationship any more. I have to admit, I'm one of them."

Yamato laughed nervously. "I told you Sora, there's nothing wrong."

"Have you two even kissed yet?"

Yamato's eyes opened wide, and he knew that for this question he couldn't lie. "Not yet, we're waiting for the right time."

Sora rolled her eyes disgustedly. "I don't think Taichi feels that way."

"What are you talking about?" _Taichi couldn't really want to actually commit to a real relationship could he?_ Yamato felt a sudden fluttering in his stomach as the possibility of Taichi feeling the same thing he did ran through his mind.

"I don't really know, but the way Taichi's been acting has sort of bothered me. Do you think you could find out what's wrong? I mean, if it's between you two then I won't pry, but I'm worried all the same."

"Sure. I'll go find him now."

Sora smiled dazzlingly at Yamato. "Thanks Matt." Yamato grinned and walked out of the room, not seeing as a smile of triumph passed over Sora's features.

"There, that should give them another kick-start."

***

Taichi was wandering disconsolately around the school grounds, contemplating many things, all related to one central figure.

Yamato.

Why did things have to be so hard? Why did Sora have to push like that? She didn't know, or perhaps didn't want to know, that he and Yamato were just fooling everyone, but still, their business should be their own.

_Damn, why did I agree to this stupid bet in the first place?_ Taichi kicked at a rock, scuffing his shoe. _Why did things have to get complicated? Why did I have to start falling for my best friend? Why does this mess seem bigger than it is?_

"Damn stupid thing," Taichi muttered, walking over to sit underneath a tree. He leaned back and looked up through the foliage, patches of sunlight falling onto him. "Why does he have to believe that it's all still a farce? Gods, I wish it could be real, but he doesn't want it to be."

"Taichi?" The brunette looked back down and over to his left as he hard that familiar voice. Yamato stood nearby, watching him with concern. "Are you all right?"

Taichi gave him a sloppy half-smile. "Never better."

"Sure." Yamato still wasn't convinced, Taichi looked so serious sitting there under the tree, the golden sunlight framing his features and forming a halo around him. _Okay I admit, he looks hot too, but I'm still worried._

Yamato walked over and sat down beside him, offering a small smile of comfort. "What were you thinking so intently about just now?"

"Nothing much." Taichi flushed slightly and looked down.

"Sure." _Gods, he looks so gorgeous and I bet he doesn't even realise it. Taichi never lets anyone help him with his own problems, he's always putting himself second. I'm not letting him this time._ "Taichi, tell me, what's wrong?"

"Look Yamato there's nothing wrong."

"Whatever." Yamato glared at him. "You can't always keep everything in, Taichi, you've got to learn to trust people."

"Like you're one to talk," Taichi spat.

Yamato looked away. "You're probably right, but at least I'm trying."

"Why? There's no point. Whatever I want will be completely disregarded anyway."

"Only because you let it. Taichi, sometimes you have to put yourself ahead of others, like now. What's bugging you?"

"Will you just drop it Yama!" Taichi stood up and tried to walk away.

"No Tai," Yamato got up and grabbed his arm, "I want to know what's eating you."

"No, you don't."

"I'm sure it can't be that bad." Yamato turned Taichi around so they were face to face. "Taichi please, does it have anything to do with me? Is that why you won't say?"

Taichi refused to look at him.

"I'll take that as a yes. Does it have something to do with this stupid bet?" 

Taichi still continued to avoid his eyes.

"Okay, now we're getting somewhere." Yamato thought for a bit. "Is there something you want me to do?"

"Look Yamato, I don't want to talk about it."

"Tough, you are. Now spill, because I'm not leaving until you tell me exactly what the hell is wrong with you."

Taichi looked at him with blazing eyes. "Do you want to kiss me Yamato?"

"What?" Yamato took a step back.

"It's a simple enough question. Would you kiss me? Would you make this farcical relationship even more complicated and painful than it already is."

Yamato's eyes glazed over and he glared coldly at Taichi. "How can you even ask me that? You know my problems with relationships, how can you stand there and ask me to kiss you for no reason but to further this stupid relationship that neither of us want to be in?"

"It's what everyone expects of us."

"Fuck their expectations!" Yamato stalked away from Taichi. "I never thought you were so fucking shallow Taichi. Would you seriously ruin our friendship over a stupid kiss?"

"Depends on how you react to it?"

"Taichi, if you ever try to kiss me because of this stupid bet —"

"As usual you completely overreact."

"Excuse me? I'm not the one who thinks of everything as a joke."

"A joke? You think I'm joking about all of this? You're the one who pushed me to tell you what's wrong. I told you, shouldn't you be happy?"

"Happy? Taichi, I pushed because I cared, I wanted to know what was wrong so I could help. But if you're too stubbourn to accept my help —"

"I don't need help Yamato, I told you that before."

"Fine then." Yamato walked away. "I guess you no longer need me around. Have fun trying to make a relationship work on your own, because I'm sick of this one."

Taichi watched him leave with a cold gaze and it wasn't until Yamato was completely out of sight that he slammed his hand against the tree and leaned back in anguish. Lifting his head up to stare at the sky again, tears staining his cheeks, he muttered, "What have I done?"

__

AN: Sorry to you Sora fans. But I needed a bit of antagonism and she was just standing there, I had to use her. The next chapter should be out in the next few days (hopefully tomorrow.) Until then.


	9. Depression

__

Howdy all. Sorry, I said this would be out a few days ago, but it wasn't. Still, it's here now, so enjoy.

****

Depression

Yamato strummed melancholically on his guitar as his thoughts occupied his mind.

He was supposed to be at band practice for their upcoming gig, but he'd called and said he was sick. Instead, he was sitting here, in the dark, thinking about how everything in his life was screwed up.

"Stupid Taichi," he muttered, the first thing he'd said since he'd called his band. That was hours ago. "How could he do that to me? A kiss? Doesn't he realise how much I would love to kiss him? I would love for it to mean something though. I don't want to kiss him just because everyone expects us to do it, or because he wants to make this fake relationship more believable." Yamato's eyes filled with sudden tears.

"How could he do this to me? I thought he was may friend." A single drop fell onto his hand. Yamato stared at it angrily and dashed a hand over his eyes to wipe away the moisture.

"So much for our vow. Nothing will come between us. I should have known better. Everything in my life screws up sooner or later." Yamato started strumming again, letting the angry fast music he played completely occupy his mind and drown out everything else.

***

Taichi stalked to his front door as the person behind it knocked furiously to get his attention.

"I'm coming!" 

There was no one else home. Hikari was out somewhere with Takeru and his parents were at some work party of his mothers. Taichi didn't want to go anywhere, he was content to lie in his misery for as long as he could. But apparently his visitor didn't agree with his plan.

Taichi flung the door open and growled," What?"

"Is that any way to greet a friend?" Daisuke asked before he drew back his arm and punched Taichi on the nose.

"What the fuck was that for Davis?" Taichi glared at him as he backed towards the kitchen to get an icepack. Daisuke let himself in and sat down at the table.

"For lying to me." Taichi stiffened and his shoulders slumped. He turned away on the pretense of looking for the icepack, but both boys knew that it was a front to cover up how guilty Taichi felt.

"So you found out."

"Sora told me exactly what happened." Daisuke glared at Taichi, even though he knew his idol couldn't see. "She was really cut up about what you said."

"Well she deserved it!" Taichi turned around to return Daisuke's glare.

"This isn't all her fault Tai, you can't blame everything _you_ said on her."

"If it wasn't for her and that stupid be I wouldn't be in this situation." Taichi gave up and sat down beside Daisuke. He was silent for a long time before he finally said, "I didn't want things to happen like this."

"Like what?"

"This. I promised Yama that nothing would break up our friendship and now look at us. Because of something stupid I said, we're no longer friends."

"What did you say?" Daisuke was being so kind, Taichi didn't have the heart to lie.

"I asked Yama to kiss me."

Daisuke's eyes widened. "But if you two were only pretending, then … woah, this is more serious than I thought!" Daisuke ran his fingers through his hair.

"How did you know me and Yama were only pretending? Even Sora thought we were for real."

Daisuke shrugged. "Obviously if it was real then Yamato wouldn't be angry with you for asking him to kiss you."

"You'd be surprised at the things Yama gets upset about." Taichi smiled wryly.

"I guess you'd know better than anyone how things would affect Yamato." Taichi looked over at Daisuke in puzzlement. _What exactly does he mean by that?_ Daisuke returned the look with a raised eyebrow. "You are his best friend are you not?"

"Oh." _So that's it._ "Yeah, I am."

"Then shouldn't you have used that knowledge to try and predict how Yamato would react to a suggestion like that?"

"Well I didn't mean to ask him, but he just kept pestering me."

"Yamato?" Daisuke looked surprised. "I'm surprised that Matt would pester. I thought he'd leave you alone if you said you didn't want to talk about something."

"He usually does. Yama understands that sometimes people have to keep things to themselves for a while. With me, whenever something really big is bothering me though, he bugs me until I get so pissed off at him that I usually scream out whatever he wants to know so he'll leave me alone. Then of course he gives me a huge grin and helps me work out my problems." Taichi smiled. "He's such a pain in the ass."

Daisuke was looking at Taichi in amusement. Taichi frowned as he picked up on this. "What?"

"I can't believe how easily you would both throw away such a great relationship. This fight almost seems petty compared to some things I've seen you two fight over."

"It's not petty." Taichi got up and walked over to the refrigerator. He got a drink for himself and Daisuke and sat down again.

"Explain how this is any worse than some things I've seen."

Taichi looked down at the table and contemplated answering. "Davis, everything I'm about to tell you does not leave this room."

"Okay."

Taichi let out a breath and told Daisuke everything, from the plan about making a joke about the bet, to the confession that neither of them had ever been kissed. Then he went on to talk about his guilt over Daisuke's own predicament and how both he and Yamato were a bit unsure about still being in the fake relationship. Then he went on to tell Daisuke about the conversation about first kisses.

"What did you say?" Daisuke was still taking notice of everything Taichi was saying, meaning that he did actually acre about the mess.

"I didn't actually answer him."

"Why not?"

"I couldn't tell him my fantasy." Taichi started to blush.

"Why not?"

Taichi cleared his throat. "That's not really important. What's important is the fight we had later that day."

"The one about the kiss?"

"Yeah."

Daisuke nodded and thought over everything they had talked about. "Something still seems weird about the way you've been acting about all this."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not quite sure, but I'll figure it out eventually." Daisuke thought some more then smiled as he apparently came up with a solution. "Hey Tai, did you know that every time you mentioned Yamato, you called him 'Yama'?"

Taichi's eyes widened. "I … what … I … uh …"

Daisuke smiled. "I think you actually like him."

Taichi's eyes widened even further if that was possible. "I …" _I do! That's why I've been agonising over this so much._ Taichi looked at Daisuke in relived acceptance. "I do. Gods, I do, I like him."

"And he has no idea."

"No, he can't know." Taichi looked at Daisuke pleadingly. "Please Dais, you can't tell him, I don't want to ruin things any more between us."

"Tai —"

"No Davis, please. Don't tell him."

"I won't, but I think you should."

"What's the point, he obviously doesn't like me in that way. He would have kissed me if he did."

"Maybe he didn't because you used the bet as an excuse to suggest kissing him as a way of getting close to him without revealing your heart and leaving it vulnerable to rejection." Daisuke sipped his drink as he finished his speech.

Taichi stared at him in amazement. "Wow. I never thought you'd come up with something that deep, and probably very true."

"Taichi, I've been agonising over my best friend longer than you have, I've had loads of time to think of things like this. Not to mention I've been watching those really bad teenage soap operas where things like this happen all the time. I'm practically an expert on the subject."

Taichi smiled. "Well thanks for your advice. It's probably true."

"Of course it's true, it came from the television. When do television shows ever lie?" _And there's the normal Davis back, safe and sound. I seriously was beginning to think something bad had happened to him._ Taichi smiled at his friend again.

"Look, Tai, all I can really say is that you should follow your own advice, the one you gave me."

"Just tell him because love strengthens a relationship it doesn't break it?"

Daisuke smiled. "That's the one. Yamato might surprise you."

"Maybe." Taichi still wasn't totally convinced, but he was more relieved about some things than before. "I really screwed up didn't I?"

"Big time. But by the same token, Yamato is at fault too."

"I guess. I still shouldn't have asked him to kiss me like that."

"Next time don't do it like that. Ask him and explain that you aren't doing it for a bet, but because you really want to. You never know, he might want to also." Daisuke got up. "I should be going. I have to meet Ken soon."

"Thanks for everything Davis."

"Hey, I'm just returning the favour." Taichi walked Daisuke to the door. "Oh, Tai, sorry about the punch."

Taichi reached up and touched his nose. It was still a little sore and there might be slight bruising but it wasn't serious. "I did deserve it. Besides, it wasn't that hard anyway."

"I'm still sorry."

"Say hi to Ken for me."

"Will do. See you Tai."

"Later."

Taichi closed the door behind his friend and leaned back against it.

"Now for the hard part," he muttered. "Apologising to Yama."

***

Yamato opened the door on the fifth knock. Ken was standing there, looking a bit unsure.

"Hi." Yamato was surprised. Ken rarely talked to the older digi-destined. "What's up Ken?"

"Can I talk to you about something?" Yamato moved aside and led the younger boy into his house. "Thanks."

"No problem. What's up?"

"I was just wondering about the fight you and Taichi had."

Yamato's eyes glazed over at the statement. Ken stared at him unconcerned and unafraid. _Guess some of that cold confidence he had as the Digimon Emperor was actually his after all._ "And why do you think I would tell you something about such a private matter?"

"Because I'm offering my help."

"Why?"

"You're someone I can relate to." Yamato stared at him and forgot the snide comment he was about to make.

"What?"

Ken looked at him. "Even if Takeru hadn't told me some of the things that happened to you — to all of you — in that first adventure to the digital world, I would have related to you more than any of the other older digi-destined." Ken sat down on the couch. "You have a certain air about you that's similar to my own."

"What kind of air?"

"An aloof demeanour. You keep people at a distance, hoping that they don't get close enough to see your flaws and hurt you. You hate being vulnerable so you act confident to hide your weakness."

Yamato arched an eyebrow. "You're naming things that can be attributed to a large number of teenagers. What makes me any different to them?"

"You fell in love with your best friend."

Yamato stared at him with wide eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Avoiding the subject won't help you."

"And what would you know?"

"I did the exact same thing. I fell in love with Davis the instant he offered me friendship. No one had ever done that for me before, offered something without anything to expect in return. I spent so long pining over him, wishing that he felt the same. I never acted for fear that I might lose his friendship, the one thing in my life that I could count on above everything else."

Yamato didn't respond to any of this, realising how much Ken's own problems related to him. Ken smiled as he saw this. 

"I almost did lose everything, then Davis told me he was in love with me. Sometimes we're so busy holding onto things we have for fear of losing them that we don't realise that we can have more."

"But I don't know if Taichi feels the same way."

"Does it matter? He won't reject you just for what you feel. He cherishes your friendship as much as you."

"Then why did he try so hard to ruin it?" Yamato turned away angrily. "All he cares about is what everyone thinks. The only reason he asked me to kiss him is because of that stupid bet. He doesn't really want me."

"You don't know that."

"And I suppose you do?" Yamato turned back to his guest and glowered.

"No. But I do know that Taichi is in as much pain over this as you." Yamato looked at him in shock. _He is? Taichi's actually hurting as much as I am?_

Ken looked at Yamato seriously. "Yamato, don't let something like this ruin what you two have. You both made a mistake, but you shouldn't let something as stupid as this destroy your friendship." Ken got up. "Just remember, you can keep holding on or you can have more if you're willing to try." He let himself out, leaving Yamato there to ponder over everything he said.

"Well he was a genius, so there's got to be something to what he says." Yamato walked back into his dark room and threw back the curtains, letting light in. He picked up his guitar and smiled. "Guess I could see if Taichi wants more too."


	10. Serenade Concerto

__

I love you all so much! Your reviews are so nice and encouraging. So I've decided to reward you with a fairly long chapter (in my opinion). I hope you enjoy and the next chapter should be out soon (the deadlines' almost here, not to mention I'm almost finished).

****

Serenade Concerto

Mimi sighed miserably as she waited beside the exuberant Sora in the line for tickets to Yamato's latest gig. _I'll bet she's more excited to be here to see Taichi and Yamato make up than she is to be with me._ Mimi turned her head towards her friend and her shoulders drooped more. _And I bought this outfit especially for her. I'll bet she doesn't even notice it. She probably only thinks of me as some ditzy airhead thinking about nothing bit clothes and shopping._ Tears filed her eyes and she looked away. _The only thing I ever really want and I can't have it. I guess all my selfishness from when I was younger is finally coming back to haunt me._ A tear fell, not even disturbing her waterproof makeup. She wiped it away and regained her composure.

_Seeing me cry will only lower her opinion._

Jyou looked over at his old sweetheart with worry. _Why is she crying?_ He turned to ask Sora what could possibly be wrong but found the red-haired girl scanning the crowd for any sign of Taichi. He looked back at Mimi's pining expression and smiled in sad understanding. _I guess she's in the same boat as I._ Jyou looked over at his best friend (who's head was in a book rather than a laptop tonight). "Izzy, couldn't you have left your intellectual side behind tonight? This is meant to be fun."

"But improving my knowledge on the Marxist theories is fun. After all, the knowledge might be useful to me. And I was just getting to the good — Hey!" Koushiro protested angrily as Jyou grabbed his book and held it above his friend's reach. "Jyou! That's not fair!"

"Izzy, I'll only give it back if you promise to not open it again during the entire night. We're here to see Matt's band play, not to study."

Koushiro crossed his arms in a slightly humorous imitation of a petulant child. "You're not being very fair Jyou."

"I know."

"In that case, I won't be either." Koushiro grinned evilly in the split second that Jyou took notice of his face, because an instant later Koushiro was tickling him.

"Ah! Izzy! No, stop! Here take it!" Jyou held out the thick book for Koushiro to take back. Koushiro smiled and took it.

"Thank you very much," he said in a pleasant voice and continued reading from where he left off, ignoring how Jyou was panting and glaring at him.

"You are evil and I'm going to get you back."

"You keep telling yourself that Jyou." Koushiro smiled and engrossed himself completely in the book so that all conversations could be stopped. Jyou shook his head and turned away with a faint smile tugging at his lips.

"You too, huh?"

Jyou looked over at Mimi. "Yeah. Me too."

She smiled and took his arm in her own. "I guess it's funny how things work out."

"Or don't." Jyou smiled wryly. "It's weird, but right now I'm thankful that we aren't still together. And I'm really grateful we didn't part on bad terms and can still be friends."

Mimi arched an elegant eyebrow. "You call me saying I never want to speak to you again until you forget all about whatever you thought we had as good terms?"

"You should have seen how all my other relationships ended."

Mimi laughed loudly, drawing the attention of their friends and a few other nearby people. "I would have loved to."

"Of course, who doesn't like seeing me humiliated." Jyou smiled. "At least I'm still optimistic. However I notice that you aren't as positive as I."

Mimi snuck a glance at Sora. "I guess not. I don't have your perseverance Jyou. I don't think she'll ever consider me like that." Mimi sighed then looked over at Koushiro. "You probably have a better chance of getting Izzy away from that book."

"Or to go out with me?" Mimi smiled at Jyou. "I still dream, but as you know I'm a realist. I know it won't be the end of the world if I don't get what I want." Jyou smiled. "Still, it's nice to imagine how —"

"Hey guys!' Daisuke startled all of them by appearing suddenly out of nowhere.

"Hey Davis." Sora looked around. "Where's your better half?"

"Ken said he had to go do some— Hey!" Daisuke only just realised exactly what she said. "Are you saying Ken's better than me?"

"I think she did," Koushiro pointed out from behind his book.

"That's not very nice. If you weren't a girl I'd —"

"Do what? Chuck a hissy fit?" Miyako sidled up beside Daisuke, startling him. "You couldn't take anyone one, not even Sora. You're so weak."

"Oh yeah? I'll show you." Daisuke stuck out his tongue.

Miyako rolled her eyes. "Oh very mature Davis." She turned her attention to everyone else. "Hey guys, good to see you. Mimi, that's a great dress, is it new?"

"Yeah, I bought it yesterday." Mimi twirled around, making the bottom of the long cocktail dress flare out gently. "Do you like?"

"It's perfect for you. You'd look good in anything Mimi."

"Thanks Miya." Mimi blushed modestly and started talking to Miyako about various girly things that they both adored.

"Hello Jyou, Koushiro, Sora."

Everyone looked at the last member of their group. "Hey there Iori," Jyou smiled. "How are you?'

"Fine, a bit breathless though. Miyako dragged me around talking about how we had to get going so she could see this great new guy she met the other day. Are all girls that bossy and irritating? Or is it just a trait Miyako has?"

"I'd say the second, but that doesn't rule out the first though." Jyou smiled as Iori shook his head, muttering how girls were harder to figure out than math problems.

_They sure are,_ Jyou thought as he watched Sora turn her head slightly to watch Mimi out of the corner of her eye, a flicker of jealousy crossing her face. _Maybe there's hope for some of them though._

***

Yamato was backstage tuning his guitar when Ken walked in. He looked around and noticed that the other band members were all occupied by something. He could talk with Ken without anyone overhearing.

"Hey Ken." He put his guitar down on top of the amp he was previously sitting on.

"Yamato."

"What brings you backstage?"

Ken smiled. "Nothing much. Just wanting to see the lead singer before he went on stage."

"Well, he's been wanting to talk to you also." Yamato smiled at the younger boy. "I wanted to thank you."

"There's no need. You're not stupid, you would have figured it out by yourself eventually."

"Sure. But I did need a good kick in the pants too." Yamato held out his hand. "Will you at least accept my eternal gratitude and friendship."

Ken smiled. "Coming from you that's quite an honour." He took Yamato's hand.

"Yeah, I know it is, but you've earned it." Ken laughed at Yamato's attitude.

"I'm just glad you don't seem so depressed."

"I wasn't depressed, I was more angry." Yamato picked up the guitar and resumed tuning it. Then he looked up at Ken quizzically. "There was one thing I wanted to ask you."

"Oh?"

"How did you know about me and Taichi? And how did you know how I felt?"

Ken smiled. "Sora blabbed about the bet. When Dai and I heard we decided to go and talk to you and Taichi. I remembered something from the cafe when you and Taichi revealed you were a couple."

"Actually Sora told everyone."

Ken shrugged. "Same thing. Anyway, I noticed a few things about you two. Taichi seemed to be a bit too enthusiastic about the whole thing, and you also looked like you were acting a bit. I realise now that you two were completely overacting for our benefit, but there was a certain gleam in both your eyes that gave away that this was something more to both of you than it outwardly appeared."

Yamato looked stunned. "But, I didn't even know how I felt back then. How could you?"

"I told you, I've been there before, I can recognise all the signs of obsession."

Yamato's eyes narrowed. "You said the two of us. That would imply that Taichi feels the same way."

Ken smiled mysteriously. "It does seem to imply that doesn't it."

Yamato was about to ask another question when Daisuke ran into the backstage area with a huge grin on his face. "Ken! You would not believe what Taichi found out!" He grabbed his boyfriend's hand and dragged him back out. "Come on, you're going to miss it."

"Wait!" Yamato called out to them pointlessly.

"See you after the show Yamato," Ken yelled back as Daisuke dragged him over to where the others were waiting.

Yamato sighed and shook his head. Then he looked out to see what Daisuke was so excited about. He grinned when he saw that Hikari and Takeru had finally arrived with Taichi grinning about something. _I'll bet I know what he's going to blab to everyone tonight._ Yamato watched as Taichi waited for the young couple to finally rejoin the group before talking with a grin on his face that Yamato could see from here.

Yamato simply watched the scene unfold, or to be more precise, he watched one member of the group as he talked and laughed and smiled so brilliantly.

"I hope that he really does feel the same," Yamato whispered before reentering backstage and continuing to prepare for the concert.

***

Hikari was still blushing as she walked through the entrance to the auditorium with Takeru. He held her hand protectively, and not even her brother's frequent jibes could displace it. _How could Tai just blurt it out like that?! Keru and I wanted to surprise everyone and ease them into it, but no, my stupid loud-mouthed brother had to go and blab to everyone about what he saw in the park. What was he doing in the park that day anyway? Stupid Tai. _She clutched Takeru's hand tightly.

"You know," Takeru whispered gently, "I could lose all circulation if you keep clutching my hand like that."

"Oh. Sorry." Hikari let it drop. Takeru smiled at her nervousness and put his arm around her shoulder instead.

"That doesn't mean to say I still don't want to hold you."

Hikari smiled and leaned in closer to him, her own arm sneaking around his waist. "I like you close to me. It makes things easier when I want to do this." She pulled his head down and gently kissed him.

They were interrupted by Taichi who grabbed them both and pulled them apart, turning as he did so to face Takeru. "You know that I'm very protective of my little sister, Takashi. So you know what could happen if you hurt her."

"Tai!" Hikari blushed again at the scene he was making.

Takeru merely raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I'm well aware of how dangerous you can be Taichi, but I'm fairly sure that Hikari should be safe with me."

"I'll bet," Taichi muttered. He looked at Takeru a bit strangely than let both of them go. He glanced once more at Takeru then walked away, leaving the couple to stare after him in worry.

"What did I say?" Takeru asked innocently.

"I don't know." Hikari watched her brother meld into the crowd. She offered Takeru a small smile. "But I'm sure it's nothing. Let's go find a seat."

***

__

Damn kid looks too much like his brother. Taichi went in search of his other friends, still a bit shaken about how he reacted to Takeru's gesture. _He's almost Yama's twin! The way he looked at me, it was so much like Yama that I freaked. Damn, what must they think?_ Taichi almost turned back to go and talk to Hikari and Takeru again, but Sora hailed him.

"Taichi!" She ran up to him with Mimi walking gracefully behind her. _What an odd couple they make. Mimi looks like she just stepped out of a magazine and Sora probably wore the same outfit to tennis practice one time. I guess opposites do attract._

"Hey Sora. Hi Mimi. I forgot to mention before what a great dress that is."

"Thanks Tai." Mimi blushed and Taichi could swear he saw a quick flash of jealousy race across Sora's face. "Did you want to come sit with us?" Her eyes seemed to be pleading for the opposite.

Taichi frowned slightly. _Why on earth would she not want me to sit with them? Does she want to be alone … oh._ Taichi smiled slightly. "Sorry Meems, I told Davis earlier that I would sit with him."

"Oh, what a shame." She looked relieved. Taichi winked at her discreetly as Sora looked away for a second to wave to someone. "Doesn't matter though. Maybe next time."

"Sure. See you Mimi, bye Sora."

"Later Tai." Taichi could have sworn that Sora looked pleased too, but it could have been a trick of the light.

Taichi managed to find Daisuke and Ken, but decided against sitting with them. They looked a bit to wrapped up in each other to pay much attention to anything else, even the band possibly. 

Taichi spotted Koushiro and Jyou nearby in the room, but by the way Jyou was rolling his eyes and Koushiro still had his head in the book he brought, he decided that it would be best not to sit with those two.

_Not to mention that Jyou probably has the same idea as Mimi,_ Taichi thought smiling as he remembered Yamato talking about Jyou and his love interest.

Taichi sighed. He could always sit with Miyako and Iori, but he didn't know them as well as the others. _And besides,_ he thought looking over to where Miyako was standing, _it appears that she's occupied with a few dozen boys already._ Taichi smiled as he noticed Iori's sigh. _Poor kid._

Taichi decided that he would just sit by himself. He could enjoy the concert by himself. _Although, it's not the whole band I'm really all that interested in._ Taichi sat in the middle somewhere, near a few people he knew from school. He called out a greeting to a couple of them and fell silent.

_Gods, what am I going to do once this is over?_ Taichi had promised himself that he would talk seriously with Yamato once the concert finished, but now that he was actually here, the butterflies threatened to take over his whole body, instead of just his stomach, and fly him out of there.

_No,_ he told himself defiantly as the lights dimmed and the stage lights flared on,_ I made a promise to myself and I do not break promises._ He looked up slightly guiltily as he heard a huge roar from the crowd and spotted Yamato walking on stage, looking as dashing and dazzling as ever. _Not even to myself._

***

Yamato scanned the crowd, looking for his friends. He smiled as he spotted Daisuke and Ken, who were only half-paying attention to the stage and grinned outright as he spotted his brother with an arm around Hikari. Takeru met his gaze and grinned back. Hikari waved slightly and gave Takeru a peck on the cheek. Yamato laughed softly. He walked up to the microphone and spotted Sora and Mimi, who waved, and Jyou sitting smugly with Koushiro, who looked a bit annoyed at something. Yamato smirked in their direction and Jyou had the decency to blush slightly as he noticed Yamato's gaze on him. He waved to Miyako and Iori when he spotted them too. The poor boy looked as though Miyako had dragged him to see everyone in the audience, Iori looked ready to drop dead from sheer exhaustion at any second.

Yamato continued scanning the crowd, still looking for one face he hadn't found yet. _He did come didn't he? He did actually intend to come, not just to meet up with the others earlier, didn't he?_ Yamato's smile faltered slightly before he put it back in place and spoke to the audience. "Hey there. Thanks for coming to the gig. As you know, we're the Teenage Wolves and we're going to kick-start the concert off with a tune you all love: Turn Around." Yamato grinned as the crowd went wild at the opening bars of the song, but inside he was falling apart.

_Where is he?_

***

Yamato was getting more depressed as the concert wore on, but he never showed it. To most of the audience, he seemed as normal as ever. But to his friends, Yamato was clearly upset and they were all wondering why.

It came time for the last song and Yamato glanced behind him quickly to the rest of the band. They nodded, being forewarned of Yamato's last minute plan, and moved away to the wings. Yamato turned back to the audience and smiled.

"This last song is something I finished writing yesterday. It's never been performed yet and I wanted you guys to be the first to hear it." The crowd went ballistic over this. Yamato put aside his electric bass and took an acoustic guitar from one of the technicians on the wings. He did a quick check to see that everything was in tune and looked out into the audience again. As his eyes took one last sweep across the crowd, a single face stuck out and Yamato's heart froze. _Oh gods, he's here._ Yamato's eyes never wavered from the figure, but he broke into a huge smile and all the other digi-destined noticed a huge change in his mood. Yamato was ecstatic about something.

"This song was written as a momento," Yamato said softly, his eyes never leaving Taichi's face and his smile never faltering. "For someone special. I hope you all enjoy it." He strummed a short intro then captivated the audience with his soft voice.

__

I never thought I'd see you around.

I never thought I'd want to be near you.

Could you feel, just what I feel,

Could you say the same?

I never wanted this.

I never wanted you.

Could you see what I see,

Could you say the same?

I guess you never did know,

I guess I never did show.

I didn't want to fear,

Now I wish I did.

I never thought I'd hurt you.

I never thought you'd do the same.

Could you be what I am,

Could you say the same?

I guess you never did know,

I guess I never did show.

I didn't want to feel,

Now I now I know I do.

Cause if you could know what I am

If you could be what I am

You would know what I feel

And you would know I want you.

I never wanted pain.

I never wanted hurt.

But I would relive it over again

So I could be with you.

There was a huge silence trailing the fading notes of the last strum before a huge roar of wild applause sounded throughout the auditorium. Yamato grinned and blushed slightly, but his eyes never left the softly smiling figure before him, just as they hadn't throughout the whole performance.

Taichi grinned at his friend and gave him thumbs up, not giving away how much that song touched him. He knew exactly who it was for and why it was written.

And knowing that made his impending visit backstage in a few minutes a lot easier to bear than it had been before.


	11. Reality Behind the Facade

__

Before I say anything else, let me just say this: WOO-HOO!!!!! I GOT OVER 100 REVIEWS!! This is the first fic I've written that's done that. I love you guys so much!!!!!!!

*clears throat* Well, now that that's out of the way, thank you all for your kind comments. I didn't actually mention this last chapter, but that song is my own, it's called Never Always. I wrote it specifically for this fic, but I've actually got music for it too.

Anyways, I'm sure that many of you can guess what I have in store for you with this chapter *hint, hint*, so I hope you enjoy it.

****

Reality Behind the Façade

Mimi stood on the edge of the small lake in Odaiba Park. At night, the lights of the city reflected off the calm surface and bathed the surroundings with an ethereal glow. It was so beautiful, and if there was anyone in the world who had a taste for aesthetics, it was Mimi.

_It's so bright here, even at night and I should be squealing in delight at this beauty, but I'm not. I'm pining over the one thing I feel is even more beautiful than this._

"Mimi?" The sombre girl turned her head and her eyes widened.

"Sora?"

"Mimi, what are you doing here? Why did you just disappear like that?" Sora ran over to her friend worriedly. "Everyone's looking for you."

Mimi turned her head away so that Sora couldn't see the tears forming in her eyes. "I … I just felt like taking a walk."

"Mimi, don't lie to me." Sora gently grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. Her own eyes widened as she realised how upset her best friend was. "Mimi, you're crying. What's wrong?"

Mimi tried to break away, but Sora's grip was too strong. "Sora, please, just leave me alone."

"No, I can't. You're my best friend and I care about you more than anything in the world. Please tell me what's wrong so I can help you."

Mimi broke down, clinging to Sora's jacket. Sora drew her into an embrace and patted her on the back, whispering soothing words into her ear. After a while, Mimi's sobs subsided ands she drew back.

"I'm sorry Sora."

"Hey, there's no need, you know I'm always here for you." Sora gave her friend a gentle smile full of caring.

"I know, it's just that …"

"What?"

Mimi looked away. "I don't want to say anything."

Sora gave her an encouraging smile. "Why don't we go sit down? You don't have to say anything, I just want you to know that I am here if you want to talk" She led Mimi over to a bench nearby.

"Thank you, Sora." They listened to the muffled sounds of Odiaba at night and watched fireflies dance over the water before Mimi spoke again.

"Matt's last song was beautiful."

"Yeah, it was." Sora smiled. "And I think I know who inspired it."

Mimi smiled with her. "I know. I would have loved to have seen Tai's face when he heard that." Mimi pondered for a bit, her smile fading. "It was also really sad."

"Oh?"

"It reminded me of something."

"What?"

"How I couldn't be with the one I love." Mimi looked away lest Sora see in her eyes what she didn't want to yet reveal.

Sora looked at her sympathetically. "Oh." She also looked away. "I didn't know that you liked anyone."

Mimi heard the pain in Sora's voice, she tried to explain. "Sors, I just … I didn't really want anyone to know. Only Jyou —"

"You told Jyou and not me?" Sora whirled around to face her friend with a look of extreme hurt and rejection. "Why?"

"I couldn't tell you, it was just …"

"Just what Mimi? You would trust your old boyfriend instead of me? I'm your best friend, I lo—" Sora's eyes widened and she turned away quickly.

Mimi looked stunned. _Did she almost say …_ Mimi studied her friend with a renewed hope. Sora looked close to tears. _Guess I'll find out._ "Sora? Please don't cry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I wasn't sure how you'd react." Sora turned around to face her friend, confused. Mimi smiled and laughed quietly, all depression lifted from her face.

"What do you mean?"

Mimi blushed slightly and look at Sora from under her long eyelashes. "I love you."

Sora looked stunned for a moment then she smiled in delight. "You don't know how long I've wished for that to be true."

"About as long as me?" Mimi grinned shyly.

"Yeah, I guess so." Sora looked at her friend for a moment before leaning in slightly. "I've been waiting for just as long to do this," she whispered just before she touched her soft lips to Mimi's.

Both of them felt in bliss, existing only in that soft lingering touch of lips. Their heads were a whirl of emotions and lust and they clung to each other passionately and deepened the once gentle kiss.

Mimi broke away and looked at Sora breathlessly and flushing. Sora looked the same. She grinned at her friend and pulled her up from the bench, holding her in a tight embrace.

Mimi was in ecstasy even feeling only the merest touch of Sora's arms around her. She smiled and closed her eyes, ready to fall right into the pool of glee that bubbled inside her, when she heard something that made her laugh.

"By the way, I like your dress."

***

"Mimi!" Koushiro was wandering the streets near the auditorium, looking for the ditzy girl. _I bet she just got lost and wandered into the other side of town._ Koushiro didn't know why, but there was a slight tension between him and Mimi. He liked her as a friend and she was a really nice girl, but there was a nagging feeling in his stomach whenever he was around her that made him feel uneasy.

Which was probably why he wasn't looking as hard as he could for her.

Koushiro sighed and decided to check all of the still open cafes and restaurants in the vicinity. S_he probably did just go for coffee._ He was about to walk into the nearest cafe when a familiar tall figure walked out.

Koushiro smiled. "Hey Jyou."

"Izzy, did you have any luck finding Mimi?"

"Oh, no I didn't." Koushiro sounded disappointed, but Jyou didn't take much notice, he was worried about Mimi.

"Damn, what if something happened to her. We have to keep looking." Koushiro grabbed Jyou's arm before he could walk off.

"Jyou, I've already looked that way. She's not there. Besides, I'm sure Mimi can look after herself, she did used to live here. I'm sure that not even she could get lost so easily."

Jyou looked unconvinced. "Kou, you don't understand. Mimi was going through some stuff. That song, what it said … I'm sure it just made things worse."

"Song?" Koushiro was really confused.

"Matt's song. Mimi's pining over someone and she can't get close, so I thought that the song might have made her feel even worse."

"But it was a love song. Doesn't Mimi usually like those things?" Koushiro was feeling even gloomier with every word that Jyou spoke.

"I guess, but a person like Mimi takes things hard. It's hard enough that Sora doesn't even see her —"

"Sora?" Now Koushiro was just confused. "What does Sora have to do with any of this?"

Jyou looked as though he had accidentally let a huge secret slip. "Damn, I shouldn't have said anything. Let's just look for Mimi." Jyou rushed off down the street.

Koushiro watched him leave with a frown. "Why does he care so much about her?" Koushiro felt guilty as he uttered those words. "Because she's a friend and she could be in trouble." He answered his own question with a sigh. "I'm the one acting strange. Why am I being such a jerk?" Koushiro followed after Jyou. _It's almost as if I'm jealous of the attention he's paying her._

Koushiro froze as he thought of this. "No way," he whispered to the night. "I can't be … could I possibly … love him?" Koushiro thought this over aloud. "Let's see, irrational surges of jealousy, I always think of him when I'm in trouble, I feel kind of fluttery when he pays attention to me, I feel really guilty whenever I say something to hurt him." Koushiro counted these things off on his fingers and came to a conclusion.

"Yes, I'm in love with Jyou." Koushiro sighed and started running after his crush again. "Why did Miyako have to be right?" he muttered.

Koushiro turned onto a street that would lead into the park and halted. Jyou was exiting through the large gates, his face slightly red. "Jyou?" he called out. "Did you find her?"

Jyou walked over to him and flushed darker when he heard Koushiro's question. "Uh, Sora found her."

"Is she all right?"

"Oh I think she'll be just dandy." Jyou looked a bit nervous. "Do you think we could maybe go somewhere else right now? I'm feeling a bit strange."

"Sure." Koushiro started walking with Jyou beside him. "My place is nearby. Did you want to come over?"

"Thanks."

"So, why are you acting so weird?"

"Weird me? No, I'm not acting weird, nope, not a thing wrong, I'm always like this. You know me Izzy, I've always been a bit odd —"

"Jyou?" Izzy looked at him in determination. "I'm your best friend, are you going to tell me or not?"

Jyou sighed. "You just had to do the best friend thing. Okay I'll tell you, I mean, it's not like people won't know eventually after all they'd make it fairly obvious and it is kind of nice, not that I'd go for that sort of thing, but I like to see them happy, they look just so —"

"Jyou, you're babbling."

Jyou laughed. "Oh, yeah. Guess I am." He took a deep breath. "Mimi's in love with Sora."

"What?" Koushiro's eyes opened wide and he stumbled then regained his balance and looked over at Jyou incredulously. "Are you serious?"

"Totally. I went to look for her in the park and I found her there. With Sora."

"And?"

"They were …" he cleared his throat uncomfortably, "they were … um … well let's just say that Sora shared the same sentiments."

"Oh." Koushiro felt relieved. _This means that she doesn't like Jyou! Is that why I've been so jealous of her? Because I thought she liked him?_ Koushiro smiled slightly at the absurdity of it. _But Sora … wow, I never would have picked that. Now that I think about it, they would be rather nice together._ Koushiro grinned. "I'm glad for them."

"You are?"

"Why should that surprise you?"

"I don't know. I always thought you had a bit of a crush on Sora."

Koushiro choked on a laugh. "Are you serious? Me? And Sora? That's preposterous." Koushiro laughed out loud.

Jyou looked a bit ruffled at his friend's laughter. "Well, it was an honest mistake."

"Oh, Jyou I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you. It's just that, I've never imagined myself with Sora. She's just a really good friend."

"Oh, that's okay. Even I can be wrong sometimes." Jyou looked away and pondered his next question carefully. "Well, if you don't like Sora, then who do you like?"

Koushiro blushed slightly and looked away uncomfortably. _What do I tell him?_ "Uh, well, you see …" Koushiro looked around for some sort of distraction. "Oh, look, there's my apartment. Come on." He grabbed Jyou by the wrist and dragged him quickly over to the building. "We'll have to take the stairs because the elevator's still being repaired. Good thing I live on the second floor instead of the eleventh."

Jyou smiled at Koushiro's evasion tactics. _He can't avoid the question forever. I only wish …_ Jyou sighed under his breath and entered the building with Koushiro still holding onto his wrist. _At least I can get this close to him._

It wasn't until they reached Koushiro's door that he realised that he had been holding Jyou's hand the whole way up. He quickly released it and fumbled in his pockets for his keys, keeping his head down so that Jyou couldn't see the blush forming on his cheeks. _Gods, what must he think?_

Jyou was actually regretting losing the contact. A look of disappointment crossed his features that Koushiro missed while he fumbled. _I wonder why he's so embarrassed. Although, Koushiro was never one to be touched. He's not like Taichi or Yamato with his friends, he always kept his distance. I guess I should be grateful that he allowed me that much contact._

Koushiro finally managed to get the door open and let Jyou enter the dark hallway. Koushiro locked the door behind him and went to turn on the light switch, only to find that the light had blown. "Damn," he muttered.

"Izzy? Where's another light switch?" Jyou called out in front of him at the other end of the hallway.

"Hang on, I'll be there in a second." Koushiro made his way over to where he thought Jyou was and stumbled on something. "Ah!"

"Izzy?" Jyou turned around as he heard a yell and something fell on him, knocking him over. "Ow!"

"Jyou?" Jyou tried to peer into the darkness.

"Izzy, is that you on top of me?"

"Sorry, I tripped. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Where's your living room light switch?"

"Hang on, I'll go and turn it on." Jyou felt a pressure on his stomach as Koushiro levered himself off of Jyou. Jyou got up once he was sure Koushiro was off him and moved to the side where he thought he would be out of the way.

"I know it's around here somewhere," Koushiro was muttering nearby, feeling along the walls. He ran into Jyou.

"Ow!"

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"Sure." Koushiro felt along the other side of Jyou. "Aha! I found it." He leaned over to turn it on and fell slightly into Jyou.

The room was suddenly filled with light and Jyou could see Koushiro's blush.

"Jyou, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean … uh that is … I tripped and … I uh …" Koushiro didn't realise he was still leaning against Jyou as he babbled.

"Izzy," Jyou tried to interrupt, holding his friend steady with a hand on his shoulder. "Koushiro? Kou?" Jyou sighed, not able to get anywhere and decided to do what he felt like doing in the first place. He leaned down slightly and kissed Koushiro.

Koushiro immediately shut up and leaned into the kiss, not hesitating as Jyou thought he would, deepening it almost automatically and drawing Jyou down closer to him. 

Without breaking the kiss, Koushiro started leading Jyou back towards his room.

Jyou noticed this and broke off. "Kou, don't —"

"My parents aren't home yet and I'd rather not have them walk into the room only to find us like this." Koushiro looked up at Jyou and smiled impishly. "What did you think I was doing?"

Jyou blushed. "Never mind." Then he smiled down at Koushiro. "So … why don't we go back to what we were doing."

"As soon as we reach my room." There was no hesitation for either of them as they dashed down the hallway to Koushiro's room and locked the door behind them.

***

__

I wonder what everyone else is up to. Miyako sighed and looked over at Iori. "Do you sometimes get the feeling that we miss out on a lot?"

"All the time," Iori muttered. "Miyako, can we go home now? I'm kind of tired."

Miyako sighed. "Sure," she agreed half-heartedly. "Everyone else is with someone special. I feel kind of left out."

Iori looked a bit hurt. "You're with me."

Miyako smiled. "And you're very special. You're probably the only one I can count on not to desert me when I'm alone."

"But you're not alone. You've been with me all night." Iori gave up as he realised that Miyako wasn't talking about _that_ kind of loneliness. He looked up at her and smiled gently. "Miyako, I'm sure you'll find someone who will want to be with you too one day."

"Thanks Iori." Miyako smiled back at him. "Personally, I'd love to meet a guy who's as dependable and sweet as you."

"Maybe you will one day." Iori smiled and started walking.

Miyako watched him and smiled. "I hope so," she whispered and followed her young friend home.

***

Taichi waited until everyone started to leave before he walked backstage.

Ken and Daisuke had left after saying a very quick goodbye to him and barely a word to the others. Taichi didn't particularly want to wonder _why_ they were in such a hurry, he was just glad that they left so quickly.

Hikari had been waiting with him for Takeru. He was walking her home after he said goodbye to his brother. Taichi farewelled them, with a warning to Takeru that if anything happened to Hikari he would be begging for death, and steeled himself for what was coming next.

He walked backstage and waved to the rest of the band members as they packed up and left, leaving only one person backstage sitting on an amp leaning against a wall.

Yamato.

This was it, the time for truth.

_Can't truth wait a while?_

"Taichi?" _Too late._ Taichi smiled and moved closer to his friend.

"Hey Yamato." Taichi paused to think of something to say. "Er, great performance."

"I guess. We could have done better. I wasn't concentrating enough at first." Yamato looked at him hopefully.

"I liked the last song though. You seemed to be concentrating fine for that"

"You really liked it?"

"Yeah, it was beautiful." Taichi smiled at Yamato's modest blush. "Did you … did you write it for … me?"

Yamato stiffened then looked directly at Taichi. There were no deceptions in his eyes as he spoke. "Yes, I did."

Taichi let out a loud breath. "Wow. That makes it even more intense." Taichi ran a hand through his thick hair. He looked over at Yamato and moved over to sit beside him.

"Yama, I have something to say."

Yamato looked up at Taichi. "First, I want to apologise. I didn't really mean to say those things and hurt you like that."

"Yama, no, I want to say sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that stupid question. It was totally my fault and I'm sorry that I almost broke my vow."

"Nothing will come between us." Yamato whispered the vow they made to each other on the rocks by the lake. "Nothing serious has yet."

"It could have. Without Davis' help I never would have realised what an ass I was being." Taichi thought back to the younger goggle-headed boy and smiled, remembering some of the advice Diasuke gave him — some of his own advce was thrown in there too. Taichi decided to follow it.

Taichi looked up at Yamato and was caught by those sparkling blue pools. "Yama, I … I never told you about my fantasy did I?"

Yamato shook his head. He looked at Taichi curiously. "Are you going to tell me now?"

Taichi nodded and Yamato grinned.

"So, spill."

"I didn't actually have a planned out setting like you did, I could only imagine the person I wanted to share my first kiss with."

"Who?" Yamato was waiting breathlessly for the information, his heart beating furiously in his chest. _Gods, please … does he feel that way too?_

Taichi leaned in closer, his eyes drifting closed. "Yama, the only person I could ever imagine kissing is you. Not for a bet, and not for a joke, but because I love you so much and I want to show you how much you mean to me."

Yamato smiled and leaned in also. "How much do I mean to you then?"

"Quite a lot."

"Then show me."

Taichi closed his eyes and paced a soft, unsure kiss on Yamato's lips. Yamato leaned in closer, his eyes drifting shut also, and pushed back tentatively, then more forcefully. He put a hand behind Taichi's head and opened his mouth to let Taichi's gently probing tongue inside his mouth. 

Taichi drew Yamato closer to him by pulling on his waist. Yamato complied with him and rearranged himself so that he was siting on Taichi's lap and leaning down, passionately locking lips and moaning in pleasure at the delightful feelings surging through him.

Taichi could only tighten his grip as he felt his desire for Yamato rising and only with great reluctance he pulled away and gasped for breath, still holding his love close to him.

Yamato took in deep breaths and looked down at Taichi with a desiring lust-filled smile. "Even if I didn't love you as much as I do, that would have changed my mind."

Taichi grinned. "I get that all the time." He cradled Yamato's head and brought it close so that he could whisper teasingly in his ear, "So you love me do you?"

"Didn't you hear the song?" Yamato asked cheekily.

"Maybe, but I could have missed some. Show me instead of singing to me, like I did." Taichi tried to draw him back down for another kiss, but Yamato moved his head to the side and placed teasing touches of his lips down Taichi's jawline and neck.

He moved his head and whispered back to Taichi, "Not here. I couldn't possibly do all I want to do in a public place." He licked Taichi's cheek and grinned as Taichi blushed.

"Maybe later then." Taichi smiled mischievously at him.

"Definitely." Yamato grinned and captured Taichi's lips in another passionate kiss.

"Gods how I love you Yama."

"I love you too Tai-chan."

__

AN: There, you got three kisses instead of just one.


	12. Epilogue: The Bet

__

Yay! I'm so glad so many of you enjoyed the last chapter. However, this epilogue is the final part to my story. *sobs* If you have any requests for possible extensions on this feel free to ask. I love this storyline so I may write something more, even if it is just a one-shot or something.

Anyway. I'd like to thank all of my reviewers for this fic, you guys have been really encouraging and I'm so glad you all read and enjoyed my story, I just hope this last part also meets your expectations too. Enjoy the final part of The Limits of Friendship.

****

Epilogue: The Bet

Taichi sighed.

Tomorrow was the day. He had everything planned out, everything was perfect, nothing could go wrong.

Yet, those were always words that jinxed everything when spoken aloud.

So Taichi didn't speak them aloud.

_I hope thinking them doesn't count_, he wondered apprehensively.

He took another deep breath then let it out slowly. This was it, there was no turning back after this. Tomorrow he would be walking down that long walk and in doing so would set everything in motion.

"I hope Yama's ready," he whispered.

***

"…so there we were, trying our hardest not to laugh and blow our cover. I guess they must have bought it though because they smiled and bade us goodnight."

Sora and Mimi were staring at Koushiro in amazement.

"I still can't believe it, and it's been what … three days already?" Sora shook her head. "And your parents, I can't believe that they bought that lame excuse. Sleeping?"

"Well, my clothes were rumpled and my hair was rather messy. Not to mention Jyou was on the bed with his face down. They couldn't tell whether he was sleeping or stuffing a pillow in his mouth to keep from laughing."

Mimi couldn't stop giggling as she looked over at Koushiro. "And we're supposed to believe that you two would sleep with all of your clothes on?" Mimi arched an eyebrow at Koushiro, who blushed bright red.

"Uh … that is … uh … we still had our pants on at least." Koushiro glared as the two girls burst out laughing. "Fine, so I'm to assume that your encounter with each other didn't go quite so far?"

That stopped them laughing. "What do you mean?" Sora asked innocently, a faint blush spreading on her cheeks.

Koushiro smirked at them. "Oh, I'm sure you know exactly what I'm talking about." He grinned as the two girls blushed even brighter. "I believe that my assumption was incorrect."

"Well, at least we weren't half naked!" Mimi snarled.

"Well at least I was making out in the safety of my room, where no one could see." Koushiro smirked again. "Although, it only got that far because my parents walked in."

"Shiro! We do not need to hear that sort of thing!" Sora flushed bright red and turned away.

"Hear what?" They all turned as Taichi walked up to them. "Did I miss something?"

"Just Izzy's bragging."

"So you and Jyou finally got together." Taichi sat down and thought for a moment. "Was that why you didn't show up at school the last two days?"

"Tai!" Koushiro blushed. "No, I was sick."

"Sure, and Jyou was playing doctor." Taichi grinned slyly. "You'll have to give me all the details, I might be able to make some use of them."

"Tai! I do not need to know about your private life!"

"But you'd like to hear about it anyway I'm sure." Taichi smirked then looked over at Sora. "I guess we won the bet, huh."

Sora looked confused for a moment before everything clicked. "Oh, yeah, that thing. I guess you did. You know, it was only an excuse to get you two together."

"I know, but we still proved you wrong."

"Technically you cheated. You and Matt weren't officially a couple until Sunday, at the concert."

"No one cares about technicalities. Besides, you'll ruin everything I have planned for today if you run around spouting stuff like that."

"Plans?" Did Sora really want to know what was going on in that devious head of his?

"Just watch," Taichi advised. "And listen for the scream of outrage."

Sure enough, they only had to listen for a short while before they heard a very familiar voice yell out, loud enough for practically the whole school to hear, "Yagami Taichi! You are so dead!"

Taichi grinned at his friends. "And that would be my cue to leave." So saying, he got up and bolted out of the cafeteria just moments before Yamato stormed in looking for him.

"Where is he?" he demanded, glaring at his friends.

The three of them couldn't answer, they were trying to stifle their laughter. Sora managed to point out the door by which Taichi left before collapsing in hysterics. Yamato sent a glare her way then at the other two when they also burst out laughing, then ran out of the cafeteria after Taichi.

Koushiro managed to compose himself first. "Come on, we should make sure that Yamato doesn't maim Taichi too badly."

"Admit it, you just want to see the action."

"Of course. Who's want to miss out on the explanations behind _that_?"

***

Taichi had to stop to catch his breath as he was running quite fast and was also trying not to laugh.

Of course that was a huge mistake as by now Yamato had time to catch up to him.

"Taichi," he crooned dangerously, causing Taichi to look up in horror. Yamato was standing at the end of the hallway looking very evil. Taichi gulped and smiled nervously as his boyfriend approached. There was already a small crowd gathered to witness the unfolding drama.

"Hey Yama, like my surprise?"

Yamato smiled coldly. "It was great, except for the part where I got covered in pink and white streamers and confetti!" Yamato picked up a small sample from the shoulder of his black shirt and held it out to Taichi. "There is pink and white all over my gorgeous new black outfit. Now tell me Tai, what do you see wrong with that?"

Taichi grinned. "It should be spread out more evenly all over your body?"

Yamato didn't even bother glaring, yet Taichi still shrank back and tried creeping away. "Oh no you don't." Yamato grabbed Taichi by the back of his shirt and kept him in place. "You are going to tell me why exactly I am covered in pink and white confetti!"

"Didn't you read the note that came with the streamers?"

"Note?" Yamato looked puzzled.

Taichi frowned at him then smacked his forehead. "Damn it! It's still in my pocket." Taichi fished out a somewhat crumpled envelope and gave it to Yamato. "Here, this should explain a few things."

Yamato glanced at him suspiciously then opened it and pulled out a short letter. His eyes filled with tears and he smiled in delight. He looked up at Taichi and asked, "Did you really mean everything?"

"Of course." Taichi moved in closer to him and gave him a gentle smile. "Every word." He looked down at the open envelope. "I think you missed something though."

Yamato looked a bit confused until he further probed the envelope. He gasped and pulled out a thin gold chain with a golden plectrum attached to it. On one side it had _Yama_ inscribed and on the other it had _Tai-chan_.

"Taichi," Yamato whispered breathlessly, "it's … beautiful." Yamato looked up at his beloved again and smiled in delight. "I love it." He grabbed Taichi around the neck and drew him into a huge embrace. "Thank you." There were a few "Aw's", and "Adorable's!" from the crowd with this action, but the couple didn't notice anything besides each other.

"You're worth it," Taichi smiled. "I love you Yamato."

Yamato leaned back and smiled again. "I love you Taichi." He leaned in and kissed Taichi passionately. "I always will," he promised as he leaned back. Then he grinned. "I've got a present for you too, but not here."

"Oh?" Taichi raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Where is it then?"

"At home." Yamato grinned slyly. "You'll have to come by later and get it." He winked seductively at Taichi and wrapped his arms tighter around his blushing boyfriend. "I'm sure you can guess what I'm going to give you," he whispered teasingly into his ear.

"I can imagine." Taichi returned the grin and leaned back in for another kiss. "Maybe later I can give you another present," he shot back before capturing Yamato's lips in a kiss that promised many things to come. In their desire, neither noticed a small slip of paper fall from Yamato's hands to and face up on the ground:

__

Dear Yama,

I made a promise to you a month ago that nothing would ever come between us. What I do now is a reaffirmation of that vow. Nothing can ever come between us, because I will never let it. I love you too much to let you go. So let this be a remembrance of this vow and keep it close to your heart.

I will always love you,

Taichi.

__

AN: Once again thank you to everyone for reading this, there are so many of you to thank, I love you all!!!


End file.
